Nightmare on Elm Street: Love, Fight and Murder
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: COMPLETE! Chapter 20 is up! YA! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Introduction

Summary: Freddy falls in love with a girl who is the only person in Springwood who still believes in him. Springwood begins to spread the fear of Freddy after a college party turns deadly. Some Freddy/Erin sex scenes.

Introduction:

Everyone in Springwood knows about Freddy Krueger. But years later his spirit was gone because everyone had forgotten and once forgotten, there was no more fear, no more nightmares. But anyone who lived on Elm Street knows about the girl who lives in house 1428. All the kids who have been going to school with her since preschool know, from their parents, that Krueger lived in that house.

The girl's name, Erin Grayson.

Chapter One

It was a clear day. Nothing like a Saturday after noon in the fall to sit back in a hammock. The neighbor hood was decently quiet, just a few kids on their bikes. Erin Grayson, a month away from turning twenty and a student at Springwood University, lay in a hammock in her back yard. Her eyes stared at the clouds. The sky was as blue as hers. Her red hair matched the leaves on the trees. And her skin matched the color of the pale sun. Her parents were away on business, so she had the house to herself. She didn't have any friends. Not that it mattered. She had learned to deal with everyone staring at her. Whispering and stuff like that. She lived in house 1428 Elm Street, the home of Springwood's slasher, Fred Krueger. Many of his victims had died in this house as well. As a little girl, Erin had heard whispers of a song: One, Two, Freddy's coming for you. She had sat in the bathtub on night, at age ten, completely obscured by bubbles, singing under her breath, the same ghostly song. She had heard kids, older children, talk about Freddy. They described him as a man with a burned face, dirty red and green sweater, a brown hat and finger knives. Erin of course never told her parents about this, she tried to make Freddy appear by using that image and singing under her breath. There was a death every day, a dozen actually. "How come other people get to see him and I don't?" She asked herself at point or another.

As she stared up at the bright afternoon blue sky, she sang under her breath, "One, Two, Freddy's coming for you...three four, better lock your door...five, six, grab your crucifix...seven, eight, better stay awake...nine, ten, never sleep again". She was the only who believed in Freddy. She didn't know why. Curiosity, that's what she guessed. All of Springwood had forgotten about him, except her, but nobody knew that. Even when she was asleep, he didn't appear or anything. _"Maybe he's shy", she thought. _Staying out here wasn't that inviting in the first place, she got up from the hammock and went inside. The house wasn't much better but she didn't like the sun very much. She liked being outside but not when the sun was right over her. As she sat down on the couch and turned on the television, she felt a lump underneath one of the couch cushions. She got up and turned the middle cushion over, there was a hat crumpled under the cushion. A brown hat. She picked it up and made it so it wasn't crumpled anymore. "Freddy's hat", She replied. She put the cushion back and sat down. Holding the hat aloof, her fingers touching every inch of it. "Tell me I'm not dreaming", She replied to herself. She pinched the top of her hand. She wasn't dreaming. The top of her hand was red from the pinch mark.


	2. A New Friend

Chapter Two

Back to school. SpringWood University was the best place to get dates, get high and get good grades all in one seimester. Erin didn't care much about any of those things, execpt for the good grades, which she got. But she was a mouse in all her classes, she didn't like to speak unless she had too. She had hid Freddy's hat in her room back at her house where nobody could find it or steal it. She also left a note with it if Freddy went lookig for it. She of course lived on campus butwent home on the weekends because there was always parties on her floor. She also had her own dorm room. This morning wasn't any different, she stopped in the cafetiria, got her iced coffee and sat a table to doodle in her notebook. She was only taking two courses and they were in the afternoon. Last semester, she had five courses. As she doodled "FREDDY" in big bubble letters, she felt someone sit down at her table, so she closed her notebook. "Don't you ever get lonely sitting by yourself?". Erin looked up to see a boy, a little older then her, with brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in Skater Boy clothes, sitting across from her. "No", She replied. "What's your name?" he asked. "Erin", She replied. "My name is-", he began but Erin stuffed her notebook and pen into her bag. "I don't want to know you, so leave me alone", Erin said and walked off with her bag slung over her shoulder and her ice coffee in one hand.

_"Who does he think he is? Just walking up and saying crap. I bet it was a joke. Some ass hole dared him to talk to me. Fucking god", _She thought to herself as she sat under a tree on the school lawn. She prupt up her legs and laid her notebook on them. Taking out her pen, she opened her notebook to the page with the giant bubble letters. It wasn't that she wanted any friends, it was hard to trust people, especially if they laughed, made fun of and whispered behind your back your whole life. She closed her notebook again as the skater boy came up to her and sat down. "Look, don't leave", he replied. "Why? So your friends can laugh at me?" She asked. "No. Actually, I don't have any friends", he replied. "Who are you?" Erin asked. "My name is Ben. You live on Elm Street, don't you?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" Erin replied. "I was just wondering. I used to live on Elm Street but my parents moved us to Michagin and I wanted to finish college. I live on campus. You freshmen or senior?", Ben replied. "Sophmore", Erin replied. "Who's Freddy? I saw you writing in your notebook", Ben said. "Nobody", Erin replied. "I promise I won't tell", Ben said showing both hands. "You can come to my house and I can tell you there. My parents are at work. So they won't hear us", Erin said. "Sounds fun. What classes are you taking?" He asked. "English Lit and Astrology", Erin said. "Can I walk you to class?" He asked. "Sure", Erin replied. They stopped at a trash can and Erin threw her coffee cup away. Ben unzipped his jacket. "Nice sweater", Erin replied. "Oh this, my aunt gives me the weirdest stuff", Ben replied. "I like it", Erin said. After Ben dropped her off, she had a hard time focusing.

After English Lit. Erin met Ben by the oak tree, they had sat under earlier. "I hope you don't mind walking", Erin replied. "I think walking is good exercise", Ben replied. About an hour or so, they reached Elm Street. It had a lived in look but was also spooky. "Number 1428", Erin said throwing up her hands. As they went into the living room, Erin put her bag onto the floor. "Make your self comfortable. Do you want anything to drink?" She asked. "Diet Coke", Ben replied. "Two Cokes", Erin replied going into the kitchen. She came back with two diet cokes. "So, tell me about Freddy", Ben replied. "I don't know much about him. When I was younger, probably eight or nine, I heard these kids call him the Springwood slasher. That he had killed most of his victoms in this house. That he used to live here. I heard a brief discription about him. He has burned skin, a dirty green and red sweater, a brown hat and a knive like fingers. I heard this song too, I used to sit the bathtub and sing it to myself", Erin said handing Ben his diet coke. "Can you sing it for me?" Ben asked. "Ok, but don't laugh", Erin said. "Promise", Ben replied. "One, two, Freddy's coming for you...three, four, better lock your door...five,six, grab your crucifix...seven,eight, better stay awake...nine, ten, never sleep again", Erin replied. "Wow. You know what, I think I do remember hearing something about Freddy. When I was in elementary school. My dad worked for the police department. He said something about multiple deaths. I guess when I moved, I just forgot about it", Ben replied. "It gets weirder. I found Freddy's hat. Underneath these couch cushions", Erin said. "Where is it?" Ben asked. "I hid it in my room", Erin said. "Can I see it?" he asked. "Sure", Erin replied. They went upstairs to her room. Erin had Ben close his eyes but he guessed that she had hid it in a box under her bed and the box was inside a bigger box that said: Storage. "Lucky guess", She said half smiling. She held the hat up. "It's a hat. Check if it's his", Ben said. Erin looked in the inside. "Right there. Fred Krueger", Erin replied.

"Is that why you don't talk to anybody?" Ben asked sitting on her bed. "People made fun of me for living in this house. For living on this street", Erin replied. "Other people live on this street too", Ben said. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm the only one who believes Freddy is still out there", Erin replied. "Isn't he dead?" Ben asked. "Only to Springwood. Only to them. They know he's not but they're treating him like the boogey man. They pretend he's not there but he is, they just don't see it. They don't want to", Erin replied. "So, your keeping his hat?" Ben asked. "I'm waiting for him to come and get it. I left a note. See", Erin said putting a folded piece of computer paper inside the hat. The piece of paper had fallen out earlier. She put the hat and note back in the box. "Your a brave girl, know that?" Ben replied. "I shouldn't of told you about Freddy. I shouldn't have told you about his hat. I shouldn't have brought you here", Erin said suddenly. "Why?" Ben asked standing up. "Your going to go to the police", Erin said. "No I'm not. I'll keep your secret. But I think it's a good idea that we don't see each other", Ben replied. "Why?" Erin asked, now baffled. "Because, even though we just met, I have feelings for you", Ben replied touching her shoulders. "I'm sorry too", Erin replied confused. She and Ben walked back to campus and parted for the different dorm buildings. Erin didn't see Ben for the rest of the week. When she came home the following Saturday, she went straight for her hiding place. The hat was gone and so was the note. Something else had caught her attention, Ben's sweater, _"I like your sweater". "Oh this, my aunt gives me the weirdest stuff". _"Oh my god, his sweater", Erin replied sitting on her bed.


	3. Freddy Krueger

Chapter Three

Erin took this opportunity to back up the school. Floors 1-3 booming with music, dancing and god knew what else. Her dorm was on the fourth floor. Nobody seemed to notice her. This was to be expected. She saw that her door was ajar. She kicked it open, it hit the wall and bounced back. She stuck her hand it and flicked on the light. Ben was sitting on her bed, he was looking at his hands. Erin took off her jacket, her shoes and socks.

"Ben", Erin replied walking in and closing the door behind her, "What? How did you get in?".

"Sorry. I asked the front desk. They gave me a key", Ben replied.

Erin sat down beside him. Feeling happy to see him. He seemed happy to see her. He was wearing that sweater. But she didn't care. The music below was blasting louder now.

"We have a problem. Freddy's hat is gone", Erin said.

"It is?" Ben asked.

"You didn't say anything to anybody did you?" Erin asked.

"I care about this as much as you do", Ben replied.

"I was afraid I freaked you with all of this. I didn't see you all week", Erin replied.

Ben stood up and leaned against her bureau.

"I was busy", Ben said, he took something from his coat pocket, "Looking for this".

It was a glove. Where the other four fingers were supposed to be, there were metal knife like fingers.

"Oh my god", Erin replied looking at the glove and then at Ben.

"So, where's the hat?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. It was under my bed and now it's gone", Erin said standing up.

Ben turned around and opened the top drawer of her bureau and pulled out the hat. Dangling it in front of her. Erin just stared at him. She sat down on her bed. How did the fucking hat get into her dorm?

"How did you get that?" Erin asked.

"When you weren't home. Do you know where I found the glove?" Ben asked.

Erin shook her head, no.

"In the old wood stove in the basement. Your parents tried to hide it but with no avail", Ben replied.

"How do you know my parents tried to hid it?" Erin asked.

"Were you ever allowed to go down there?" Ben asked.

"No. The stairs were too steep. I'd fall if I tried", Erin said.

"Your parents knew all about him. They tried to hid the truth from you from the very beginning", Ben replied.

Ben gave her smile and took off his jacket. He then took off his pants. The sweater. His shoes. He picked up the Sweater, the glove and the hat and tossed them onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked.

"I'm really sorry", Ben replied.

Erin looked beside her, the sweater, hat and glove were gone. She looked up, Ben was in his underwear. The veins in his feet began to rise out, they wrapped around his wrists. Slash marks were cut into his chest. The veins from his arms came up and wrapped around his throat. Blood streaked down from under his hair line. Erin watched as the door swung open and Ben walked out into the hallway, as though he were a puppet. The door shut again. The light switched turned off. Erin jumped.

"I'm so glade he left".

Erin jumped again. A man with burned skin and gray eyes was sitting casually on her bureau. He was wearing brown pants and black boots. He was also wearing the brown hat. The red and green sweater. On his right hand, he was wearing the glove.

"I must be dreaming", She said.

"Afraid not sweetheart. I'm as real as that guy was".

"As real as...your Freddy Krueger", Erin replied.

"Bingo. We have a winner", Freddy replied.

"What did you do to Ben?" Erin asked.

"I gave him a weekly trial of no nightmares for free if he did me a favor", Freddy replied, "You should never open your spam mail".

He got down from the bureau and sat down beside her. Erin didn't know what was more creepy, the way he was looking at her or the fact they were sitting in the dark. Or the fact that her cheeks were beginning to blush.

"So...uh...I'm new on campus. We should get acquainted", Freddy replied smiling.

"I don't think -" but she didn't have time to finish her sentence. Freddy pushed his mouth against hers.

He pushed her down, her head hit the pillow with force. Her arms went up around his neck. He had pinned her down. She couldn't help but give in to the sexual sensation. She couldn't help but give in to him. Freddy's mouth left hers and made it's way down the column of her neck. She could feel her skirt inching up past her knees. She could feel her thighs tighten and then loosen.

"Trying to cop a feel?" Erin asked.

"Don't worry princess, I'll...uh..try to be gentle", Freddy replied kissing the side of her neck.

Downstairs, unknown to Erin, several dozen students were screaming in horrified shock. Everyone was on their cell phones. One couple had found Ben's bloodied body on the second floor. A friend and her two other friends went up stairs to notify some of the kids on the third floor and found them dead. Some of them ended up like Ben. When the woman at the front desk asked several of them if they knew Ben, they just shook their heads. A guy from the party who had a dorm on the third floor said he went downstairs to talk to his girl friend and said that several of the kids on the third floor had fallen asleep. When the cops arrived about a few minutes later, Ben was identified as a boy who had been a patient up at the Dream Clinic.

Erin lay underneath the covers. Red and blue lights flashed across the darkened window. She had felt him in her private place. Felt his mouth in different places. Felt him against her naked skin. She had let him touch her in ways she had never imagined. It was like those erotic novels she used to snoop at when she was fourteen. Where the girl falls in love with the dark stranger and they have sex over and over again. Those novels had given her the chills but in a good way. This was just like that. Except she wasn't fourteen, sitting in her room with the door shut and sitting under the blankets with a flash light. She sat up. Freddy was standing by the window. She could see his silhouette from the lights outside.

"What's going on?" She asked in a whisper.

"Looks like the police broke up a pretty dead party", Freddy said laughing.

Outside, Officer Clemons stood with Officer Richardson.

"See the body?" Richardson asked.

"Yeah, I saw it. So did a hundred other students", Clemons replied.

"I called Thompson. He's up stairs taking names. You know what I think?" Richardson asked.

"What?", Clemons replied.

"It's just like the Krueger cases. All of those years ago", Richardson muttered.

"Oh that's just we need, a riot. We've spent years putting Krueger in the ground with our 'He's only a myth' and 'He's dead. He can't come back' crap. We have half of Springwood's teens up at the fucking Dream Clinic. We don't need anymore Krueger theories", Clemons replied.

"What about the marks? The veins popping out? We may have half of Springwood in the hospital but some of our finest are going to be buried in the ground. If Fred Krueger is back, he did this. He may be still here", Richardson replied.

"And where's he going to go? It's not like he has any friends", Clemons retorted.

Erin stood by the window now, she saw the two cops talking. She looked at Freddy.

"We have to go back to Elm Street", He replied.

"Why? You have this whole dream killing thing. You can hide from them", Erin said.

"But you can't", Freddy replied looking at her.

"I spent my entire life knowing that you were still around. Your this person everyone fears once they're asleep and you kill them. Why me?", Erin replied.

"Because your the one who gave me my power back when they stopped believing I was alive. You held onto that thought and made it possible for me to come back. I've killed many before tonight. I just had to be more creative", Freddy said.

"Let's wait until they're gone. Nobody knows that I'm here", Erin said.

Once everyone cleared out, Erin was able to leave the building. Under the cover of darkness, she was able to walk among the shadows. Freddy had left before she did, so she had no idea where he had gone. She was able to make it back to Elm Street with no problem. It was past eleven at night. Reaching her house, Erin saw Freddy emerge from behind a tree.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"I had to walk. I don't have the luxury of being invisible", Erin snapped quietly.

They went into the house as quietly as possible which wasn't a problem, her parents weren't even home. The only light that had been left on was the one in the living room.

"I guess we're alone again, huh?" Freddy replied.

Erin felt him get close to her, again, the sexual erg was rising.

"Just your luck, my room is the only safe place to put you until I can figure out _our _situation", Erin replied stepping away from him.


	4. Discoveries

Chapter Four

It was one in the afternoon before Erin woke up. It was like having a hang over without the alcohol. She first found that something she was laying on, was kind of

soft, like a pillow with a weird texture. She sat up to find that she had fallen asleep against Freddy's chest. He had fallen asleep sitting up. Erin quietly got off her bed,

to find she had no pants on, grabbing a pair off the floor she put them on and tip toed out into the hallway. She listened to any signs of her parents being home. She

went down stairs, into the living room and then into the kitchen. Erin then remembered that her parents were away on business. What would happen if they did come

home and found her completely naked on the couch with Freddy Krueger? Erin didn't want to think about that. Last night had been a complete blur, she hadn't

remembered coming home or going up to the school. Then something came into her mind. She felt her muscles tighten. She ran upstairs and down the hallway into

the bathroom. She found her calender for her **Period Cycles.** It was the real reason she came home on weekends. Every other cycle fell on the weekends she came

home. She counted the twenty-eight days. Her hands shaking.

"Shit", She replied putting her calender back.

She pulled her pants down, there was blood on the inside of her thighs. She hadn't noticed it at all. She hadn't felt the pain of cramps or anything. She cursed again.

What if...? What if it started when she was having sex...? No wonder her sex erg was going through the roof, she didn't want it but every time she was near Freddy

she wanted to fuck him so badly. Erin pulled her pants up and pulled the zipper up.

"Great. Now what am I going to do?", She asked herself.

The only thing worth doing. She had to go to the drug store and buy a pregnancy test. Great. Not that anyone cared what her business was but she was sensitive

about her business especially if it meant buying an item that was, personal. On her way out of the bathroom, she bumped into Freddy.

"We gotta stop meeting like this", he replied gently kissing her lips.

Erin dropped her fingers down to her jeans and began to unzip them. Oh god. They moved back towards the bedroom, lips still locked together. Forgetting all

aboutgoing to the drug store, she laid on her bed and gave herself to Freddy. She could smell the blood, trickling down her legs as she pulled off her jeans, of course,

she wasn't wearing underwear. Freddy bowed his head over her bottom section of her body and began to lick the inside of her thighs. Erin felt the muscles in her legs

tighten then loosen over and over again.

"Oh shit. FUCK. Oh shit. Oh my god, Freddy..", Erin replied in a loan moan.

Erin thought her brain might explode. The pleasure was so unbelievable. She put her hands on her breasts, they hurt a little bit. She kept her hands there. She could

feel the tips of his finger knives on his gloved hand, just gently touching above her vagina. It sent chills up her spin but at the same time she didn't care. When Freddy

finished down there, he made his way up her body. Erin felt her entire body turn pink in embarrassment. She gave low gasps as he bit into her side, not enough to

leave teeth marks but enough so she felt the pressure from his mouth. She slipped her hands off her breasts and down her abdomen. Freddy's lips touched her

fingers, kissing them.

After having sex for an hour and sleeping for another two hours, Erin had to push herself to get out of the house and go down to the drug store. Luckily, her parents

left the second car for her to use. As she drove, she turned the radio station until Hinder was playing loudly on one of the stations,

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Erin pulled into a free parking spot out front of the drug store. She went in, feeling uncomfortable as she passed the news paper stand. She stopped to stare at the

front page. **SPRINGWOOD SCARE AT SPRINGWOOD U. DOZENS OF TEENS KILLED. UNKNOWN PHENOMENA. POLICE ARE INVESTIGATING POSSIBLE **

**CONNECTIONS TO FRED KRUEGER. Read more on Page 10. **The scare was spreading. Erin had more pressing matters to worry about. She walked to the back of

the store, until she came to the aisle where the pregnancy tests were. Erin just took a deep breath and grabbed about five different brands. The woman at the cash

register didn't even talk to Erin, she was too busy reading the paper. Erin paid and got the hell out of the store. Erin didn't go home, instead she drove to the mall and

went into the women's bathroom. Standing in one of the large stalls, she took out the first pregnancy test.

"Here goes nothing", She replied taking it out of the package.

Hoping blood didn't fall out when she peed, she pulled down her pants and sat on the toilet with the test underneath her. Waiting for the first drops of pee.

Author's Note: I want to know if you guys want Erin to have Freddy's baby. Read and Review. I hope I'm doing a good job.


	5. Phone Calls

Author's Note: The long awaited chapter 5!

Chapter Five

As she sat there with the plastic stick underneath her, she finally realized how stupid she was being. That and she didn't need to pee. She put that test and the other pregnancy tests into her purse. She pulled up her pants and left the woman's bathroom. As she walked out to her car, she felt much worse. The drive home took much longer then the drive to the Drug Store. When Erin got home, Freddy was lying on the couch, flipping through the television stations. Erin kicked off her shoes and set her purse down on the floor beside them. She sat down on the floor, her back leaning against the couch.

Suddenly, three police cruisers flew past the house, an ambulance followed the police. After the ambulance, came a news truck. Erin got up and went over to the window to see what was happening down the street. But she couldn't see past the telephone pole in front of one of the other houses. Erin went to walk past the couch but Freddy caught her around the waist and Erin fell on top of him.

"I see you were busy while I was gone", Erin replied resting her head against his chest.

"The police won't be able to identify the bodies", Freddy said laughing a little.

"Cut 'em up that badly, huh?" Erin asked.

The remote control fell onto the floor with a slight, _plop. _Erin melted into Freddy's arms. There was a boiling point in the pit of her stomach, the seeping of blood hurting her like a million hot splashes of water. Her stomach gave an upward turn and she held onto Freddy a little more. She hated her period and hurt even more because she hated the pain of cramps and the dripping of blood that stained the inside of her legs. She wanted him to touch her in those spots. Erin reached down and turned the channel over to the news,

"Hi, I'm news reporter Melonie Hershfeld. I'm here on Elm Street, a once quaint neighborhood of many neighborhoods here in Springwood. Just minutes ago, police officers and ambulance attendees brought out two college students out of this very home. Matthew Coons and Katlin Pearson are here to identify the bodies of their peers. So far, no luck. Matthew and Katlin were both at the party that turned deadly the other night at the Springwood college. Police believe that who ever massacred those students and the two that were just brought out of this house, is very dangerous. We'll keep you updated. For more on this story watch News at 11".

Erin turned off the television. She put the remote back down on the floor. She let her fingers linger on the small buttons on the remote. She pulled her arm back up on the couch, she put her arm up and began to play with the brim of Freddy's hat. He looked at her but he could only see the back of her head, her soft curls laid out against his sweater. The ambulance sirens sounded as it passed the house and the police followed closely behind.

Down at the police station, some of the cops had stayed behind just in case more calls came in.

"First those kids up at the college and now this. Jesus Christ", Richardson replied.

"If you ask me, this is just like that Krueger guy a few years back", Hooper replied.

"Not that shit again. Richardson here said that the night we were up at the college a couple nights ago", Clemons replied.

"Yeah but those bodies couldn't be identified. Who else could do a dirty job like that?" Hooper asked.

The phone rang after a few minutes. Clemons picked it up.

"Hello? Yes. I see. Stay right there and don't touch the bodies", Clemons replied hanging up the phone.

"The bodies?" Richardson asked.

"Hooper, stay here until Thompson and Andrews get back. Richardson, we have an emergency down on Oak St.", Clemons replied.

When the two cops got into their police car, Richardson turned to his partner.

"Who was killed?" Richardson asked.

"Mrs. Bell found her two teenage daughters slaughtered, fifteen year old in the bathroom. Nineteen year old in the kitchen", Clemons replied.

"God lord", Richardson replied.

Erin put a bag of popcorn into the microwave and pushed the POPCORN button. She leaned on the counter. She had popped some Aspirin but her stomach hurt like hell. She could smell the butter on the popcorn as it popped. When the microwave beeped, she took the bag out, it was hot and she almost dropped it as she poured the popcorn in a bowl. As she walked passed the phone, it rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" She replied.

"Hi sweet pea. Dad and I are sorry we've been away for so long and we'll be home in about two hours", Her mother replied.

Freddy looked up to see the bowl of popcorn fall onto the linoleum floor.


	6. Parents Come Home

Author's Note: Here's Chap 6. Enjoy.

Chapter Six

Erin put a bag of popcorn into the microwave and pushed the POPCORN button. She leaned on the counter. She had popped some Aspirin but her stomach hurt like hell. She could smell the butter on the popcorn as it popped. When the microwave beeped, she took the bag out, it was hot and she almost dropped it as she poured the popcorn in a bowl. As she walked passed the phone, it rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" She replied.

"Hi sweet pea. Dad and I are sorry we've been away for so long and we'll be home in about two hours", Her mother replied.

Freddy looked up to see the bowl of popcorn fall onto the linoleum floor.

"Honey is everything alright?" Her mother asked.

_"Oh yeah, everything is fine. School's going great. Everything is fucking peachy keen. Oh by the way, I'm fucking Freddy Krueger. He's living here now, hope you don't mind", _but she didn't say this, this is what she actually said,

"Yeah, I just dropped the popcorn bowl, I got butter on my fingers", Erin replied.

"Well, wash your hands okay, I'll see you night. Dad says hi".

"Bye mom", Erin replied hanging up the phone.

Freddy turned the mute on the television. Erin picked up the popcorn and the bowl and just left it on the counter. She walked over to Freddy and sat on his lap.

"We have a huge problem", Erin replied, "My parents are coming home, you need to disappear for a while".

"How about your room, they wouldn't look there would they?" Freddy asked.

"Um...my mom might. But I know where you can reek some havoc, kids are always falling asleep up at the college", Erin said.

"What time does your parents go to bed?" Freddy asked touching her inner thigh teasingly.

"Early, eight o'clock", Erin replied.

Erin slipped off his lap and Freddy got up. He pulled her into his arms.

"How long until they get home?" He asked.

"Freddy", Erin said, "They'll be home in two hours".

"Give me fifteen minutes", He replied.

He was undoing the zipper of her jeans. Erin knew if there was ever a moment to postpone sex, it was right now. But before she knew they were moving towards the stairs, up the stairs and back into her room. Walking backwards was an art. She fumbled for the CD player on her desk, it was already on. All she had to do was hit 'play' and the music would blare like crazy.

_ I'll always remember  
When you were lost in the rain  
I knew that moment, my whole life had changed_

You told me to save you  
From all the pain in your heart  
I knew that moment, we will never part

I can give you everything you need  
If you only say you'll stay with me

All my love, is what I wanna give you  
Everyday, everyday I love you  
I'll be there, to lift you just a little higher  
Fill your spirit with desire, all my love  
Is what I wanna give you  
Everyday, everyday I love you  
I?ll be there to take you just a little higher  
until you burning with desire, all my love

Fifteen minutes later, Erin was standing up from the bed, pulling her jeans back on. She'd take a bath before her parents got home. Freddy was just putting his sweater back on when a car pulled into the drive way.

"That sounded like a car", Erin replied.

Freddy went to the window, "Unless your parents drive a Subaru".

"They do. It's blue", Erin said, "They wouldn't be home early, would they?"

"Sure seems like it. Want me to stick around?" Freddy asked.

"You'd better", Erin muttered, she looked at him, "Please".

Freddy nodded as Erin through on a sweatshirt and left the room. She went to the kitchen, quickly putting the discarded bowl in the sink and the popcorn in the trash. Erin's mom and dad walked through the door a moment later.

"Your home early", Erin said.

"Well, we didn't expect to but traffic wasn't that bad", Mrs. Grayson replied.

Erin's parents were in their forties but tried to be hip by driving a Subaru, send their daughter to college, live in a cool town like Sprinwood. But her parents weren't hip unless you count the fact they've been to a Rolling Stones Concert.

"How have you been?" Mr. Grayson asked his daughter.

"Fine. I finished my classes", Erin replied or rather lied.

"You look a little tired sweet heart", Her mother replied suddenly.

SHIT.

"I'm staying up too late", Erin said.

"Why don't you just go upstairs and take a nap", her father said.

"Are you sure, I could cook you something to eat", Erin replied.

"Oh don't worry about us, go on, we'll be fine", Her mom replied.

Erin went back up to her room and shut the door. Freddy was lounging on her bed.

"Unless they die in some mysterious car accident, this isn't going to work", Erin said.

"What did they say?" Freddy asked.

"My mom sent me back up here because she thought I was tired and I told them I've been staying up late", Erin said.

"Well, as long as your up here...how about a little crime spree?" Freddy asked.

"I can't go with you to work, the whole nightmare thing is your natch", Erin replied.

"Erin, is everything alright?", it was her mom.

"Yeah, I'm alright", Erin replied.

The footsteps died away and back down stairs.

"I've get out of here", Erin muttered, "Because if they find you, find that you are more than just invisible, I'm going to whined up in that fucking dream clinic".

Freddy looked at her, she was on the verge of losing it.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Unless you have a brochure of Florida in your hat that would some how get rid of them, I'm out of ideas", Erin replied.

And as though things could not get any worse, two police cars pulled up outside the house.

"It's just one nightmare after another", Erin replied looking out the window, "And I'm still awake".


	7. Lying and Dying

Author's Note: Sorry, I've been busy. Here's Chap 7!

Chapter Seven

And as though things could not get any worse, two police cars pulled up outside the house.

"It's just one nightmare after another", Erin replied looking out the window, "And I'm still awake".

She rushed downstairs, her parents were outside talking to the two police officers. Erin took a deep breath, she could handle this, she was keeping a killer in her bedroom, whom she had shared sexual intercourse with several times in the last few days, she was going to be fine. Erin's mother turned to her.

"The nice police men just want to ask you a few questions", Her mother replied.

Her parents went back inside. Erin approached the two police officers.

"Ms. Grayson, we just want to ask you a few questions", Officer Richardson replied.

"One of the college students up at Springwood U, saw you enter the building just before all the murders and didn't see you afterwards", Officer Clemons said reading off the report.

"I didn't know anyone saw me. I left a book up in my dorm and I was really tired by the time I reached the campus, I fell asleep. I didn't hear anything. Except the really loud music the people down the hall were playing", Erin said.

The was partly true and she was mostly lying. She couldn't tell them she had met Ben and that he had been mutilated by Freddy Krueger, who was supposed to dead. She was sure her answer was sufficient enough for the cops.

"Thank you Ms. Grayson, sorry we bothered you", Officer Richardson said.

After the two cops left, Erin sat down the cement steps. That was it? She was sure she'd have been in even bigger trouble. Not that she had wanted to be in bigger trouble. Maybe Freddy's fear was spreading. Maybe they didn't want to know the truth. It was a half an hour before she noticed that she had been sitting out there for a long time, it was nice to be in daylight again. Erin slowly got up and went back inside. It was rather quiet, too quiet.

"Mom? Dad?" Erin asked loudly.

She went upstairs to her parents room, she let out a sigh of relieve, seeing them both asleep. Erin approached the bed, neither parent moved.

"Mom? Dad?"

Erin checked both their pulses. Erin ran from the room and went into hers. Freddy looked up, he was cleaning his knives with a tissue. He saw to see the stunned expression on her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" She asked.

"Just as you asked. You wanted them gone, so, I got rid of them for you", Freddy said.

"Freddy, their bodies aren't gone. What am I supposed to do with my parents bodies?" Erin asked.

"Not my problem", Freddy said simply.

"UGH! You are so irritating", Erin said leaving the room.

Erin took another deep breath and called 911. She told the person on the other line that her parents were none-responsive and that she feared the worse had happened. The ambulance and police were there a few minutes later. Erin filled a report. After her parents were taken away, Erin laid down on the couch, she felt sick, like the time when she was nine and she had eaten too much peanut butter. After a few minutes, she began to drift off, and soon she was asleep. A little while later, Freddy found her asleep on the couch, he took a blanket and covered her with it. He sat in one of the chairs and watched her. Her face was void of any emotions

Erin awoke sometime later, it was dark out. And there were sounds of raining falling off the rain gutters. It was dark in the living room. Erin sat up and looked around. Listening to the stillness. She got up and went over to the wall and turned on the living room lights. She then went into the kitchen, although she wasn't that hungry.

"Time for that bath", She thought turning off the kitchen and living room lights.

Sitting in a tub full hot water was just the relaxation she needed. It was weird how things turn out after a while of analyzing everything. Erin just hopped this was just a bad dream. After getting out, toweling off, Erin put on an extra large tee which fell just above her knees. She blow dried her hair and then went into her room. Although she had just woken up, sleeping seemed to give her a piece of mind.

_"Have I gone off the deep end? Is this just a really bad dream? I just wish all of this would just disappear", _She thought to herself.

That's when she felt Freddy move beside her. She looked up to see him leaning over her, his face close to hers.

"Even this?" He asked.

He leaned down and kissed her. When they broke apart, Erin replied, "I guess not everything".

It was well after 4 am before she finally fell asleep. Seeing dead bodies, sleeping with a killer, your parents died, you had a pregnancy scare, and you managed not to get arrested, the last few days had been most tiring.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chap was so short. The next chapter takes place two months later and it's a bit longer. Tell me what you think! R &R! **


	8. Eight Weeks Pregnant

Chapter Eight

Erin read the paper as she drank a cup of coffee. The death rate had gone up and to everyone's surprise, nobody knew how. Erin smiled to herself. Everyone was just as surprised to hear that her parents had died. Erin was already feeling the pressure slip off her shoulders. Her life had changed in the last two months. All because of Freddy. Although, she had gone for her physical last month and Freddy was acting kind of strange, stranger than normal. In fact, he was avoiding her. She had gone to the point of walking around naked to get his attention but this had proved nothing. Except she now slept in the nude.

"Your not naked, too bad".

Erin turned to see him sitting beside her, as though he had been there the whole time.

"And your not avoiding me. Wait, you are done avoiding me?" She asked.

"If your not going to strip", Freddy said.

Erin rolled her eyes. It was bad enough that he had been avoiding her but now he was using this to make her take her clothes off.

"So, how many people makes this?" Erin asked changing the subject.

"Over twenty", Freddy replied, "I did however go back to kill that one guy who was staring at you".

"I told him not to but I guess he had to do things the hard way", Erin replied.

Freddy kissed her cheek softly. He had been avoiding her. He was trying to show restraint but he couldn't take it. She was so physically wonderful. So wonderful in her own way. Erin pulled away.

"Why were you avoiding me?" She asked.

"I wasn't avoiding you for any reason", He replied.

"I'm kidding. I was just wondering what you'd say. I know you weren't personally avoiding me. You've been working very hard. Working the night shift is your specialty", Erin replied.

Erin got up and went into the kitchen and put her cup in the sink and put the news paper in the paper bin. The sink was full of dishes, she decided to do them. With her distracted, Freddy went upstairs. Erin had a phone in her room and with the door closed and the water running downstairs, she wouldn't hear him. He dialed her doctor's office. The nurse answered.

"Hi this is Dr. Stevens. I was unable to come in today, what were Erin Knightly's results from her physical?" Freddy asked trying to sound doctoresque.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin hummed to herself as she washed the dishes. She wiped her hands on the dish towel and turned to the radio sitting on the opposite counter. She turned it on. Freddy came downstairs as music filled the kitchen.

_ I said, hey boy sittin in your tree  
Mummy always wants you to come for tea  
Don't be shy, straighten up your tie  
Get down from your tree house sittin in the sky  
I wanna know just what to do  
Is it very big is there room for two ?  
I got a house with windows and doors  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours_

Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey  
Let the fun begin hey  
I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey  
I'll huff I'll puff  
I'll huff I'll puff and blow you away

Say you will say you won't  
Say you'll do what I don't  
Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie

Do you play with the girls, play with the boys ?  
Do you ever get lonely playing with your toys ?  
We can talk, we can sing  
I'll be the queen and you'll be the king  
Hey boy in your tree  
Throw down your ladder make a room for me  
I got a house with windows and doors  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours

Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey  
Let the fun begin hey  
I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey  
I'll huff I'll puff  
I'll huff I'll puff and blow you away 

_ Say you will say you won't  
Say you'll do what I don't  
Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie_

Erin was washing a plate, dancing to the music, swinging her hips and even singing along. Her voice was soft as she sang. Freddy couldn't say anything. Erin had already told him of her pregnancy scare two months earlier. Erin turned and smiled at him. Freddy gave her a smile. Erin switched off the radio and put down the dish towel. She went over to him and leaned against him.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" Erin asked.

He hated when she acted like this, her voice was innocent and she traced her fingers down his sweater.

"Not yet", He replied.

"So, there is something. Freddy, I'm demanding you to tell me", She said.

He wasn't afraid of her but if she cut him off from her "supply", then she put him back in hell.

"Fine. But I think you should sit down", Freddy said taking her hand and leading her into the living room.

Erin sat down on the couch, Freddy knelt down in front of her.

"I kind of pretended to be your doctor and told the nurse that I wasn't coming in and I asked her for your results from your physical and...", Freddy trailed off.

"And what? What? Do I have cancer? Do I have low blood sugar? Do I need to lose weight? What?" Erin asked.

Freddy stood up and just started walking around. Erin got up and followed him. She watched him pace the living room.

_"What am I going to tell her? I don't even know how she's going to react. But if I don't tell her she'll be furious. Why did I have to pry? Why do I even care? Because I do. Because I..love her. If I don't say anything, she's going to think I'm insane. Or at least gone insane. Alright, stop pacing and just tell her", _Freddy thought to himself.

He turned to Erin, who was now sitting on the couch again. She looked at him hopefully and got up.

"Whatever you tell me, don't worry about it, I can handle anything", Erin replied.

"Yourpregnant", Freddy mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you, what?" Erin asked.

Freddy pressed his lips together and took a deep breath, "Your pregnant. Eight weeks", he replied.

He had expected her to be happy, angry, to cry, to faint anything except this. She had no expression, her mouth was just open, her lips parted, she was shaking a little but didn't notice. Freddy took her into his arms. She could of handled anything but this.

"It's alright", He replied.

Erin didn't say anything. Freddy helped her back to the couch. She just sat there on his lap, staring at the carpet. Her head resting on his shoulder. She slowly fell asleep. Freddy lifted her up into his arms and carried her upstairs. He laid her on the bed. He figured that she'd sleep on it and just let the news sink in.

"Freddy", Erin said opening her eyes a little.

"Yeah?" He asked turning to her before leaving.

"It's a boy isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, he is", Freddy said walking over to her. He sat down on the bed.

"I love you", Erin replied touching his face.

"I love you too", He said kissing her forehead as she fell back to sleep.

Freddy got up and left the room, he stood in the hallway and listened to her sleep before disappearing to find more victims to slash and torture. He was sure had her mutter some sort of tune in her sleep, _"One, Two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, Four, better lock your door", _Freddy smiled to himself.

**Author's Note: Not bad huh? Well, you'll just have to tell me what you think. Myself, I liked writing it. Alright, Read and Review! **


	9. Introducing Maggie

Chapter Nine

_He deserves it. He deserves every bit of pain, _she thought.

Erin stood over the guy, his stomach bleeding, there was no way he was going to make it. There was a deep gash across his throat, that's why he was gasping for air. She had watched Freddy do ugly things to people for that past three hours. She didn't flinch or look away, she just stood there. Freddy had been in absolutely terrible mood the past two days.

"I told you to stay home", Freddy replied turning to her.

No reply.

He wasn't sure why he was pissed off, certainly it wasn't her fault. The fact of the matter was, the darker his mood got, the more ugly the killing got. Erin wasn't the problem, not _his _sweet little angel. But she hadn't been so sweet since his mood changed. He told her stay home when he was "working" and she followed him anyway.

"You should've cut off one of his feet", Erin said dryly.

"You didn't answer my question", Freddy replied.

Erin just looked at him, "I didn't feel like being cooped up".

"Your pregnant god damn it", Freddy said.

He'd sworn he saw her roll her eyes. She'd been pushing the envelope lately but he couldn't find it in himself to be frustrated with her. So, he had let his frustration out unsuspecting by standers.

"I'm the one carrying it, your not. So while I have the chance, I want to get out of the house", Erin replied.

They were walking now and it was past midnight. Erin hadn't been herself since Freddy had given her the news of her doctor's test. She hadn't slept a full eight hours, since she decided to accompany Freddy on his little murder binge. The police still were clueless and everybody was starting to wonder if Freddy Krueger was alive. Which meant a curfew had been put into effect for children under 18. A lot of the children born after Freddy's rampage had died down had no clue who Freddy was. Until now.

"You alright?" Freddy asked.

"No", Erin muttered.

"I was just asking", Freddy replied.

"Well, I'm not fine. In fact, unless I'm sobbing my eyes out, just leave me alone", Erin snapped.

"Fine", Freddy replied back in the same snappish tone.

She hurriedly walked forwards and was twenty feet from him. They walked like that for about another hour before Erin turned to find she was by herself. _He apparently decided she wasn't worth it. _Erin didn't linger and kept walking. It wasn't long until she came to the park. Her eye sight wasn't so keen in the dark than it was in the day time. _"Great, pregnant woman gets murdered in Springwood Park. Details at elven", _She thought to herself. She was tired but so angry she didn't notice a group of people walking towards her.

"HEY YOU".

Erin turned turned to see a gang of some sort walking up to her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked one of the guys.

There were at least five of them and only of her. The leader grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go", Erin replied.

Freddy had decided if Erin wanted to be left alone, then he'd leave her alone but he was still uneasy about leaving her by herself. He was still in a dark mood. He stopped as a bus stopped at one of its corners. Someone was getting off. A girl a little older than Erin got off the bus. She had dark chestnut brown hair. She looked so familiar. The bus drove away.

"I thought I got rid of you", the girl replied with a slight smirk.

"Apparently not. What are you doing here?" Freddy asked.

"I'm looking for someone. Erin Gray", Maggie Burroughs replied.

"Is that so, well, she's not with me", Freddy said looking around the empty street.

"Why would she be with you?" Maggie asked then it dawned on her, "Where is she?"

Erin was running, but she wasn't that fast, they were chasing her, she had bitten that guy's arm and had fled. _"Come on Freddy, you can show up now!", _She thought. She tripped over her feet but rolled onto her back. She had to protect her front.

"Looks like you have no where to run and no one to protect you", one of the men replied.

"HEY! She said to eave her alone".

Erin looked over to see a girl, much older than her, walking towards them. Her hair was a dark chestnut and her eyes were a burnt umber. She looked like a doctor. Erin had never seen her in her entire life but was great full that she showed up.

"And what your going to do about it?" Another man asked.

Suddenly, Freddy emerged from the shadows, being quick like a shadow himself. The girl ran over and helped Erin up.

"Er- thank you", Erin said.

"My name's Maggie. Let's get you out of here", Maggie said but Erin didn't budge.

"What about Freddy?" Erin asked.

"Don't worry, he'll find us soon enough", Maggie replied.

The two girls, different in height, age, appearance, weight, and of course one cared for Freddy, the other wanted him banished from earth for eternity, walked calmly as possible down the street. Not listening to the sounds of screams of people being made into hash browns.

"I've been looking for you", Maggie said.

"You have. Why?" Erin asked.

"Come off it. You were there when Freddy murdered those kids up at the University", Maggie said.

"How do you know?" Erin asked.

"Your carrying his child", Maggie replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Erin asked more uppity now.

"His mood is different. He can be free to go through and become powerful again. You have to get rid of that child", Maggie said.

"What? I am not getting rid of anything. Especially if it's a baby", Erin replied.

"Your not thinking clearly. Apparently, he's already possessive of you", Maggie said, continuing to be calm.

"He is not - you have no right - I don't even know you-", Erin said in a huff.

To her luck, Freddy appeared moments later. He didn't even break a sweat. Erin could smell an oder that was apparently flesh, newly cut flesh.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything", He replied.

"She's barking mad", Erin said pointing a finger a Maggie.

"Really? Didn't notice. Are you done being angry with me?" Freddy asked looking down at Erin.

"Until you upset me again. Yes", Erin replied as he snaked an arm around her waist.

"You shouldn't forgive him", Maggie stated.

"Oh, so now we're a therapist? Why don't you go some where else before I make you?" Freddy replied.

"Fine. But this isn't over", Maggie said in a deadly voice.

With that Maggie stalked off and disappeared as another bus stopped and she got on it. Erin turned back to Freddy. He wasn't looking at her, he seemed to be staring into space.

"Do you know her?" Erin asked.

"She's an annoying little bitch", Freddy muttered.

Erin let out a small laugh and snuggled closer to him.

"Thanks for saving me", Erin replied.

"Did you really think I was going to leave you?" Freddy asked.

"No. Not really", Erin said.

"Because if any man lays their hand on you again, it'll be the first thing that gets cut off", Freddy replied.

Not the best way to end an evening but it was better then nothing.

**Author's Note: Short chapter I know. But I thought I'd do something differently. Maggie Burroughs is from one of the Nightmare On Elm Street movies. Thought I'd add another character that would add some humor. Hope you like it. Read and Review! **


	10. Maggie Moves In

Chapter Ten

Freddy was in an even darker mood the following day. Apparently whatever Maggie had said to him was making him up tight. Erin didn't ask how he knew her and guessed Maggie was one of the Elm Street kids Freddy used to torment.

"What are you still doing in bed? It's almost two in the after noon", Freddy replied.

"I'm pregnant and I have nothing better to do", Erin retorted back.

He was only giving her shit because he had nothing better to do. Erin sat up and got off the bed. She walked up to him and leaned against him. Resting her head against his chest. Freddy swore under his breath and sighed. She did have a way of making him feel better.

"Why do you have to go and do that?" He asked.

"Because I'm scared if something happens to you, something will happen to the baby", Erin replied.

Freddy rested his chin on her head. He on the other was worried about her. If something happens to her, something will happen to the baby. The evil incarnation of him. Except worse. If that was possible. Before Freddy could even say anything the door bell rang. Freddy, closely followed by Erin, answered the door.

"Oh, it's you", Freddy replied.

Maggie rolled her eyes and pushed her way in. Freddy stuck out his tongue at the back of her head.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Erin asked trying not laugh because Freddy was making faces at the back of Maggie's head.

"I'm here to talk to you", Maggie replied, "And I can see what your doing". She turned to glare at Freddy.

Erin covered her mouth to stop from laughing. Maggie turned back to her.

"Would you like to sit down", Erin said offering a seat on the couch.

"Thank you", Maggie replied.

Erin went to sit down but Freddy pulled her into his lap, as he had already sat in her place.

"I would like to talk to her privately", Maggie said.

Erin patted Freddy's leg, "I don't see in the harm in him staying".

Maggie's face turned red from embarrassment, "I can't talk to you seriously when you're on my dad's lap".

Freddy tipped his hat down to cover his face. He swore a few times using nice colorful words. One was the word: SHIT. Which was used about ten times in a row.

"He's your dad?" Erin asked.

"My name was Kathryn Krueger but I was adopted and I changed my name. I'm a doctor now", Maggie replied then asked "how old are you?"

"Twenty", Erin said.

Maggie looked from Freddy to Erin in shock.

"Your twenty years old? And your pregnant and your with Springwood's child killer?" Maggie asked all at once.

Erin nodded. Freddy finally lifted his hat from his face.

"Why do you care? If you don't like it, leave", Freddy replied.

Maggie gave a deserved laugh, "And leave her here with you? Fat chance. I guess I'll have to move in".

Erin would have liked nothing better to do then to hid under a rock because the moment Maggie said this, Erin slipped off Freddy's lap and hid behind the couch. There was a storm of argument. Erin couldn't tell who was saying what because they were interrupting each other.

"You can't stay - Yes I can - Not without my permission - Erin will let me", that's how it went.

Erin came out of hiding as soon as she thought the coast was clear. Freddy was fuming and Maggie looked smug about winning that argument. Erin wasn't so sure the silence was a good thing. Before she could ask what the verdict was, Freddy grabbed her upper arm and dragged her upstairs.

"Where do you think your going?" Maggie asked.

"Away from you", Freddy said over his shoulder.

Erin found herself laying back down without being told to do anything. Freddy was pacing and muttering to himself. Before he could even ask her what she thought, Freddy found that Erin had fallen asleep. Freddy slipped out of the room and down stairs. Maggie caught sight of him and followed him into the kitchen.

"Where's Erin?"

"Asleep".

"What are you doing?"

"Getting her something to eat and drink".

"Why do you care?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Do you love her?"

"Is that even a question?"

"So you kill mom and then decide to replace her is that it?"

"Why are you so irritating?"

"Answer my question".

"I moved on".

"She's having your child".

"So? Is that so illegal?"

"You can't marry her".

"You don't like her?"

"I like her. It's you I hate".

"All the more reason to then, huh?"

"So, you are going to - " but Maggie was cut off because Freddy was now upstairs and closing Erin's bedroom door, which meant the conversation was over.

"This is going to be difficult than I thought. This isn't like last time. He's got Erin in his corner pocket and if I don't do something, she'll be in hell for ever", Maggie thought to herself as she laid down on the living room couch, "Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while. I'm going to have to get used to this".

**Author's Note: YA! I'm celebrating because...I love Freddy. Maggie moved in with Erin and Freddy and things are going to be difficult and humorous. I hope you like it. Read and Review ! **


	11. Let's Talk

Chapter Eleven

Later that night, after going to the bathroom for the fifth time, Erin went downstairs. Freddy wasn't home yet and she was excepting him to be until much later. Erin found Maggie in the kitchen finishing a cup of coffee.

"You're up pretty late", Erin said.

"So are you. Which, I'm glade. We have to talk. So sit", Maggie said gesturing to the stool on the other side of the island counter.

"What do you want to talk about?" Erin asked resting her arms on top of the counter top.

"Look, I'm not here because I want a family reunion. I'm here because of you. I should have told you but I was afraid if I said anything in front of Freddy. He wouldn't let me near you or talk to you", Maggie said.

"How do you even know about me?" Erin asked.

"Let's go into the living room", Maggie replied.

The two girls went into the living room and sat on the couch, their backs resting against the arms of the couch. There was a cushion separating them. Erin brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Maggie sat up right, her hands folded in her lap.

"Your file came into my possession about nine months ago. It told me where to find you. Then about five months after I got your file, I had a dream...about you. You gave birth to a baby. That's all I need to know. I knew I needed to find you", Maggie replied.

"Did I die?" Erin asked quietly.

"No. Both you and the baby were fine", Maggie said.

"So, you just came to find me because of a dream you had. My file just fell into your in box and you instantly knew that I was in some sort of trouble or at least, I would be", Erin replied.

"The man who gave me the file was an old professor of mine. I asked him how he got a hold of it. He told me that some files needed looking at, yours in particular", Maggie said.

"Mine? Why mine? Why not someone else ?" Erin asked.

"Fate deals a cruel hand. But not as cruel as Freddy Kruger. You're the only Elm Street child to survive. He's killed plenty and do you think he's gonna stop?" Maggie asked.

"Hold the phone. What does all of this have to do with me? You have my file under odd circumstances and you had a dream. I didn't find Freddy, he found me and I was awake when he did", Erin replied.

"Do you remember December fifteenth when you were thirteen years old?" Maggie asked.

"I was in my room, staring at the ceiling. I woke up in the bath tube about three hours later. My mom said I had blacked out and I was walking in my sleep", Erin said.

"Your file that was given to me. It was entry's made by your parents. You used to dream sleep", Maggie replied.

"How could I have been dreaming? I don't remember blacking out or getting into the bath tub", Erin replied, "And what is dream sleeping?"

"It's when a person focuses on something for a long period of time and then wakes up in another spot. It's like sleep walking but you have your dream while other things are happening", Maggie said.

"What does that have to do with Freddy?" Erin asked.

"The dream world is his turf. You sleep, he tortures. One wakes up and can't tell if they're asleep or awake. Eventually, one goes mad and gets sent to a hospital or Freddy kills them the next time they go to sleep", Maggie replied.

"What about when I blanked out?" Erin asked.

"Do you remember hearing anything in your sleep?" Maggie asked.

"When I was a little girl, I heard people talk about Freddy. I used to hear that old jump rope song. 'One, two, Freddy's coming for you'. Now that I think about it, it's a possibility", Erin replied.

"My old college professor knows people here in Springwood. He found out, from a friend, that a family lived in this house. His friend was able to get a copy of your file. My professor's friend is a doctor. Your doctor. I was given the file shortly afterward and asked to check out your case. My professor had a premonition that Freddy was looking for you. My professor died last month of liver cancer, so I didn't get to ask him about it", Maggie said.

"Why was Freddy looking for me?" Erin asked.

"Don't worry he's wasn't targeting you", Maggie replied shaking her head.

"You said I was the only Elm Street child to survive", Erin said.

"He could have killed you. Then and now. There's something about you that's stopping him", Maggie replied.

Erin sat in a regular sitting position, she put a couch pillow in her lap and playing with it.

"So let me get this straight. I grew up listening to stories about Freddy. Repeating that same song under my breath. Waiting for him to show up. I was dream sleeping. I find his hat. Half a college and a guy I met get killed. I have sex with him. Have a pregnancy scare, by the way, I was stupid enough to believe I could get pregnant during my period, which no one can. Now, I find out, I am pregnant. You show up after all of this and to tell me that my file, your dream and a dead professor's premonition were involved the whole time?" Erin asked rather loudly than she intended.

"You hit the nail on the head", Maggie replied, "But that's not the only reason I am here. You're pregnant. With a certain someone's baby".

"And I've told you, I am not giving this baby up because you say it's an evil incarnation", Erin said.

"You mean to tell me, his killing young innocent children doesn't bother you?" Maggie asked in a shocked manner.

"Apparently you haven't noticed, he doesn't swim in the kiddie pool anymore. He whipped out half a college party", Erin said gesturing with her arm.

"Trying to get to you. And apparently, from where I'm sitting, you didn't exactly so no to him", Maggie replied smiling.

"Look, is there anything else I need to know?" Erin asked.

"I don't think so. Not at the moment anyway. Unless something comes up. I wish I had acted quicker but I didn't know what to do. If I found you before Freddy did, I guess this conversation would have gone a bit smoother", Maggie said.

"I think we both need some sleep and I need to mull this over. But thank you for telling me. We should have these talks more often and I think it's best if you do stick around. I could use a friend. I don't have any and I think Freddy would feel better if you did stay, he probably wouldn't admit it but because I'm here by myself most of the time, I think he'd want someone here", Erin said getting up from the couch.

"I'd stay even if he didn't want me here. But thank you", Maggie replied nodding.

"I'll see you in the morning", Erin said heading towards the stairs.

"See you in the morning", Maggie replied.

Erin put on foot on the stairs before turning back to her guest.

"Why don't you sleep in my parents room. I'd hate for you to sleep on the couch", Erin replied.

"Are you sure? They won't mind?" Maggie asked standing up from the couch.

"Trust me. They won't", Erin said.

Maggie followed Erin upstairs and Erin showed Maggie the bedroom.The two girls hugged and said good night a second time. Maggie just laid on the bed, in the dark listening to the stillness of the house. She sat up, she had forgotten to ask where the bathroom was. Erin went back into her own room. Freddy was already there, laying on the bed.

"When did you get in?" Erin asked crawling into bed next to him.

"About...five minutes ago", He replied.

He was about to ask her what she and Maggie had been talking about all night but Erin had gone back to sleep as though she had never been awake in the first place. Freddy rolled onto his side and put one arm around her. Unknown to them, Maggie was standing out in the hallway, watching. Maggie turned away, shaking her head and made her way back to her room.

**Author's Note: Short Chap. But a good one. I hope it was a good one. Alright, Read and Review! **


	12. Girl's Day Out

Chapter Twelve

Night came and went and by the time the three residents of 1428 Elm Street awoke, it was almost noon time. Maggie came down stairs to a very cheery Erin. The red head was humming under her breath while making a pot of coffee and toast.

"Your very chipper", Maggie replied stifling a yawn, "Are you always this cheery after a night with my dad?"

Erin blushed at this comment.

"Sorry. I meant no offense towards you", Maggie said.

"That's alright. Look, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable", Erin replied.

"My dad is a fucking asshole and all I'm uncomfortable with is him being in the same room as me", Maggie said holding up her hands.

"Why don't we go for a walk. I haven't left the house in ages and I'm sure you probably want to get out of the house as well", Erin said trying not to laugh as Maggie's comment.

Erin went upstairs to tell Freddy she and Maggie were going for a walk. Erin came back downstairs blushing. Maggie raised an eyebrow at her. Erin waited until they were out on the porch to say anything.

"What did he say?" Maggie asked in a annoyed voice.

"He told me to leave you in a trash compactor. And make sure your head was put in a jar. And to bring your head back so he could go bowling", Erin replied.

"He's a real wise ass", Maggie replied.

Erin giggled. She liked being with Maggie. She didn't have any siblings or friends growing up, so being with her made it more special. The two girls walked down the side walk of Elm Street.

"So, can I ask some more questions?" Erin asked.

"Be my guest. I have to get the anger out and god knows my dad isn't going to say squat", Maggie replied.

"What happened? To your mom, everything I guess", Erin said.

"My mom snooped in dad's "Secret Special Room" and she wasn't supposed to. He killed her. Strangled her. I went inside and I heard mom's screams. I was very young when it happened. I saw him kill her. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. But one day, I cracked. Told the police. I was adopted and taken away. The mob of parents cornered dad in the boiler room where he used to take his kids and murdered them. You of course must of heard about all of that?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. I group up here. I heard about everything. Sorry, please, continue", Erin said nodding.

"Well, dad payed me a visit one day. And killed the kids I was trying to help. I blew him up with a pipe bomb", Maggie replied.

Erin nodded, "But he wasn't always like that, I'm sure he was very loving. I mean, he look how he is towards me".

"You're right about that. He was a very loving. He used to call me "Kat". He used to take me to the park and used to play tag with me. Used to tuck me in and read me bed time stories. He didn't like kids but he loved me. I was his child of course but still, I felt pretty good, you know. And I see how he is with you. It makes me question. If you had been my mother instead, maybe dad would have stopped killing. Your wonderful to put up with him", Maggie replied.

They walked in silence until they got to Oak Street. The park was another block over. Maggie looked sideways at Erin. The younger girl was so positive, so cheery. Maggie wondered how Erin coped staying in the same house as Freddy. Maggie also wondered why her dad was acting as though living with Erin was something he was used to. Erin and Freddy didn't argue or fight or do anything except swap spit. He was so PDA with Erin. Maggie was so disgusted by him and wanted to kick his ass a second time.

"So, it's your turn. Spill. What is so special about being with my dad?" Maggie asked.

"It just is. You know that song by Soul Decision? Faded? That song is always on the radio when Freddy and I are just laying together late at night. I can't really describe how I feel because there are no words to describe how I feel", Erin replied.

"You can't possibly say that you...that you love him?" Maggie asked.

"I don't have to. Because love is a word that can be taken away or misused. Just the fact that I'm with him, it's enough", Erin said.

"You can't be happy with him all the time", Maggie pointed out.

"He gets moody and he has been. It's because of what's inside of me. Yes, he can be stubborn but still, I'm like that when he isn't", Erin replied.

"You're pregnant. You're going to be moody", Maggie added.

The girls had walked all the way to the park without noticing it. They stopped to watch a group of children play tag.

"I can't wait to have on of those", Erin said.

"So it can replace one who will go missing", Maggie muttered under her breath.

Erin didn't seem to have heard her and sat down on a park bench. Maggie joined her after noticing that she had sat down.

"Feels weird being back here", Maggie replied.

"I fell off the swing once. My mom was so worried that she thought I broke something. She called the police and took me to the hospital. Only to find out, I had a bruise on my leg and they gave me a bag of ice", Erin said laughing.

"Paranoid much?" Maggie asked laughing too.

"Yeah, tell me about it", Erin said.

"I don't mean to pry into your childhood but can you tell me a little more?" Maggie asked.

"I used to listen to conversations about Freddy. I didn't play with other children. Or I wanted to but none of the kids wanted to play with me. Thought I was weird because I used to hum to myself and talk to myself. Every chance I got, I would listen to the adults talk about the murders, the things that had gone on. It was great. Nobody knew I listened. I guess I always hoped that Freddy would be real, that I'd fall asleep and he'd just show up. I never lost hope", Erin said.

"And you weren't afraid?" Maggie asked.

"Fear is something I never considered", Erin replied shaking her head.

The sun seemed to slowly slip behind trees and buildings. The girls decided to walk back. When they got back onto Elm Street, the sky was a light purplish orange. Erin had asked about Maggie's job. Maggie had happily told her about her wonderful career. When they reached the house, neither girl had even noticed.

"So, meet any cute patients or other doctors?" Erin asked as they walked through the door.

"Some", Maggie said laughing.

Freddy was sitting on the couch, watching the news. He looked up as the girls sat down. Maggie sat in one of the chairs, while Erin took a seat beside Freddy.

"So, how did your girl bonding go?" Freddy asked.

"So, you're actually interested?" Maggie asked.

"I wasn't speaking to you", Freddy snapped at Maggie.

Maggie stuck out her tongue.

Freddy turned to Erin, "How did it go?" He asked.

"It was fun", Erin replied.

"It was much better than staring at you", Maggie said shooting a glare at Freddy.

"Well, you should get a bag for that face of yours, maybe I don't like staring at you", Freddy spat.

"At least I have the decency not to wear shabby clothing", Maggie retorted.

"I happen to like what I'm wearing. At least I don't look like a whore", Freddy replied.

"You want another pipe bomb up your ass?" Maggie asked standing up.

Freddy stood to, holding up his gloved hand.

"Don't kid yourself sweetheart. I'm much powerful since last time", Freddy sneered.

Erin stood between them, holding her arms out.

"Erin, don't stand up for this fucking lunatic", Maggie said.

"She can do whatever she wants bitch", Freddy replied.

"You want a piece of me ass munch?" Maggie asked.

"I want you to be dead and on my mantel", Freddy snarled.

Erin was the only thing that separated them. Both could easily knock her out of the way.Freddy and Maggie were staring daggers at each other and they were ready to fight.

"Oh boy", Erin thought to herself.

**Author's Note: Wonder what's going to happen? Stay tuned! Read and Review! **


	13. Father, Daughter Therapy

Chapter Thirteen

"Oh boy", Erin thought.

She looked from one to the other, both had seemed to have forgotten she was even there. Freddy clicked his blades together in irritation. Erin was hoping one of them would just give up but it seemed blood ran thick in this family because neither looked as though they were going to back down anytime soon. Freddy finally turned to Erin but the look he gave her made her skin crawl.

"Go upstairs. Now", He replied.

Erin shook her head and stepped out from between them. Erin gave Maggie a last look of "good luck" and went upstairs muttering something about laundry. Maggie turned back to her father, who was watching the stairs for a moment. He turned back to Maggie, who had her arms crossed.

"Afraid she'd fight your battles for you?" She asked with a smug smile.

"I don't need her to do anything", Freddy replied pointing one of his blades in her face.

"We need to talk. So sit", Maggie said.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do", Freddy snapped.

"You know, I know a nice man who loves children who would just adore Erin. Maybe I just set them up", Maggie exclaimed smiling.

"That was uncalled for", Freddy muttered in a deadly whisper.

"So, you do care. Excellant. Sit", Maggie replied.

Freddy cursed, using some rather colorful words. He sat on the couch, crossing his legs and resting his gloved hand on his knee. Maggie sat down on the other side of the couch, leaving the middle cusion as an invisible line. But it didn't matter if a chalk line had been there, neither wanted to be near eachother anyway.

"So ice queen, what do you want to talk about?" Freddy asked.

"What possessed you to kill mom when she said she'd promised she wouldn't tell?" Maggie asked or rather yelled.

Freddy rolled his eyes in uncaring manner, "How long have you been waiting to ask me that?"

Maggie was fuming, "Just answer the question!".

"I told your mother never to snoop in my work and the fucking bitch betrayed me by disobeying my rules. Promising me she wouldn't tell anyone? Ha! Like I would've belived that. Oh, like I believed she wouldn't put her nose where it didn't belong", Freddy replied.

"But I went in there by accident and I promised I wouldn't tell and you didn't do anything", Maggie said.

"You were a child. A curious brat of a child. But I loved you all the same", Freddy said shaking his head smiling but then turned serious, "Then you fucking went and told and they took you away from me".

"Like you weren't killing children before I said anything. Before mom found out", Maggie retorted.

"I have a question. What the hell name is Maggie Burroughs anyway? Your name is Katherine Krueger", Freddy said.

"Was", Maggie added.

"Still is", Freddy snapped.

"You have no say", Maggie replied.

"Fine. Then you have no say in who I see", Freddy replied smirking.

"But I do have a problem about who she's seeing", Maggie said.

Freddy gave her a crude hand gesture.

"That's real mature", Maggie replied rolling her eyes.

"You know what's not mature. You showing up here and acting like a fucking bitchy ice queen", Freddy said.

"You could just leave", Maggie said smiling.

"I was here first", Freddy replied gesturing with his gloved hand and pointing downwards.

"Erin is not one of your helpless victims. I don't know how but she is carrying your child and if you give me a reason you're going to hurt her, I'll end your existance, perminately", Maggie replied in a deadly whisper.

"Sticks and stones but I'll live forever. I believe you used a pipe bomb and blew me to pieces. The parents burned me alive. So, I do believe your threat means nothing", Freddy replied.

"I'm not threatening. I'm promising. Harm her in any way and I'll make your life a living hell", Maggie said.

"You're making my life a living hell now", Freddy snapped.

"Are you even listening to me!?" Maggie yelled.

"I heard you", Freddy snarled, "And I don't need a babysitter".

"You killed all of those children. You killed my mother. Do you expect me to believe you won't do the same to her?" Maggie asked.

"That's different", Freddy muttered.

"UGH! That is not different!", Maggie replied.

"It is to. I killed those children for fun. I killed your mother because she had it coming. You and Erin were different", Freddy said playing with his gloved hand.

"Oh, now I'm special. Geeze, thanks", Maggie said.

"You could be a little more respectful to your elders", Freddy snapped.

"Well, I don't see any", Maggie said looking around, "All I see is the guy from that commercial for the bratworst hotdogs".

"Well, I don't see any other people here", Freddy said looking around, "All I see is the girl from that show about ugly people".

"Well, I hope you know you just, excuse the pun, burned yourself", Maggie replied smirking.

"Well, at least I like who I am and not some whore who changed her name", Freddy exclaimed throwing up his hands and smiling.

"Well, at least I didn't a girl knocked up and will be tied down the rest of my life", Maggie retorted.

"Well, at least I'm getting some", Freddy replied making another gesture of a penis going into a vigina.

"That's disgusting", Maggie replied wriknling her nose at the crude gesture.

"What? Sex talk too hard for you to stomach?" Freddy asked laughing.

"No. What disgusts me is the fact that someone would even sleep with you", Maggie replied.

"Well, maybe Erin could tell you how fun it is", Freddy replied.

"TMI dad. TMI!", Maggie said.

"What's that stand for?" Freddy asked.

"To Much Information", Maggie said.

"I'll remember that. These kids now a days have dreams that need a sign that says TMI", Freddy replied shaking his head.

"Did we just have a normal conversation?" Maggie asked.

"I think we did", Freddy said.

"Well, I feel better", Maggie replied smiling.

"Wait, did you call me dad?" Freddy asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately, you're still my dad, whether I like it or not", Maggie replied.

"Huh. Well, don't think I'm gonna go soft on you", Freddy replied pointing a blade at her.

"Don't worry daddy. And I promise I won't go soft on you either", Maggie replied smiling.

She got up and went into the kitchen. Freddy wrinkled his nose and scowled. He tilted his hat and disappeared in a flurry of green and red smoke. He reappeared upstairs. Erin was kneeling on the floor, just beside the closet that had the towels. She was muttering to herself on how to organized the towels. A clean stack of nicely folded towels sat beside her. Freddy watched her until she had successfully organized the towels. He had hidden himself behind the closest door. Erin closed it and had no idea he was there. She jumped back in surprise and would've gone over the railing to the floor below but Freddy caught before she did. He pressed his lips against hers, surprisng her once again.

"_Wonder what's gotten into him?" _Erin thought as she responded to his kiss.

**Author's Note: Family therapy is always good. Not to mention funny. I hope you liked this chapter. One of my readers asked me to do this. Thank you for the idea! Read and Review! **


	14. Dreams and a Warning

Chapter Fourteen

_"You have to push", a doctor was saying. _

_"I'm..trying". _

_"Push now", the doctor replied. _

_"AHAAHAA!"_

Erin sat up, drenched in sweat. Her scream still ringing in her ears. The bedroom door opened and Maggie came in, looking horrified. Her hand clutching her chest. Maggie walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" Maggie asked.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream", Erin mumbled.

"Sounded like a nightmare", Maggie said raising her eye brows.

The door way filled with mist and Freddy appeared. Erin looked over at the clock. It was past 2 am. Freddy stared at both girls. Erin didn't even look at him, she stared at the small pot belly she was getting because of what was growing inside of her. It had been three months already. All of her dreams had been about going into labor. Maggie just touched Erin's hand.

"Are you going to be alright?" Maggie asked.

"I think so", Erin sighed.

Maggie gave her an encouraging smile before leaving the room, without so much as word to her dad. Freddy glared after her. He turned back to Erin, she finally looked at him. Freddy sat beside her. She looked ready to fall back to sleep. He kissed her lightly on cheek and disappeared back into the dream realm. Erin fell back asleep. The next day, Erin woke up to find Freddy stretched out on the floor. He was asleep. His hat was sitting on top of his face. One arm was across his stomach, the other was at his side. Erin sat up and watched him for a few seconds.

Erin then decided she wasn't going to wait for him to wake up, so she got off the bed. It was bad on her part because she got off the bed and tried to walk past him. She held her breath and went to step over his arm. As her left leg stepped over his arm, his gloved hand grabbed her ankle.

"Let go", Erin replied.

Freddy lifted his hat off his face and looked up at her. Or rather, he was staring up her t-shirt because she wasn't wearing any pants. Erin sighed and just folded her arms.

"This is pay back for making me sleep on the floor", Freddy replied.

"I didn't make you sleep on the floor", Erin exclaimed in a haughty tone.

Freddy shrugged and began caressing the inside of her thigh with his other hand. Both had forgotten that the bedroom door was still open. Maggie came in, dressed for the day.

"Erin, I made...", Maggie started to saw but stopped, "Oh my god".

"You could knock", Freddy replied standing up abruptly.

"It's called a door. Use it", Maggie snapped back, leaving the room.

Erin turned to look at him and then started getting dressed. She had heard argument after argument. Maggie and Freddy had been at each other's throats for the past three weeks. Erin wasn't quite sure what they had been arguing about. Erin came down stairs to find Maggie making breakfast.

"I'm really sorry that you had to see that", Erin said.

"You've been really sorry about a lot of things lately. That was just one of them", Maggie pointed out.

"He gets like that. Men have needs that need to be met", Erin said throwing up her hands.

Maggie looked at her with a slight annoyance.

"And that's what got you knocked up. Because you let my dad touch like _that_", Maggie replied, emphasizing the word "that".

Freddy appeared a moment later, taking a piece of toast from the toaster.

"Burnt, just how I like it", He said sarcastically.

Maggie glared at him and left the kitchen, "I'm going out".

"Fine by me", Freddy replied as she left the house.

"I think you should go easy on her", Erin muttered buttering her own toast.

"Hey, do I look like Dr. Seuss to you?" Freddy asked.

Erin rolled her eyes and went into the living room. Freddy followed her while eating the burnt piece of toast. Erin chewed on her piece. Thinking about last night's dream and the many she had so far. Maggie didn't come back until five hours later. Erin and Freddy were on the couch, Erin was asleep, her head resting against her head.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked.

"Shut up", Freddy said in a deadly whisper and pointing to Erin.

Maggie rolled her eyes and went upstairs. When she came back down a couple minutes later, Erin was by herself and she was awake. Maggie came down the stairs and stood by the couch.

"Any more nightmares?" Maggie asked a little more nicely than she had been that morning.

"No", Erin said smiling.

"Listen, I'm sorry about this morning", Maggie replied.

"You don't have to apologize", Erin said.

"So, what's it like? Having the dreams?" Maggie asked.

"It feels real but it isn't. Do babies dream?" Erin asked.

"Yes but I don't know if they do while in the womb", Maggie replied.

That night after dinner, Maggie sent Erin upstairs with a warm glass of milk. While washing the dishes, Maggie began to nod off. When she awoke, an elderly woman, who looked like she was a nun, stood beside her. The woman's skin was wrinkled and her eyes sunken.

_"Don't let that poor girl have that baby. Don't let her. You know what will happen if she does. Save her while you have the chance", the woman replied. _

Maggie awoke, her hands dripping in dish soap and cold water. Maggie drained the sink and would save the other dishes until tomorrow. She shook her head and wiped her hands on the dish towel. Who was that woman? Maggie went upstairs to check on Erin. Erin was asleep. The glass of warm milk sat empty on her nightstand.

"Sweet dreams", Maggie replied closing the door.

When Maggie turned around, she almost walked into Freddy.

"Your home early, aren't you?" Maggie asked.

"I decided to stay home tonight", Freddy said and without another word to her, he opened the bedroom door, went in and quietly closed it.

Maggie sighed. She was going to have to talk to him again, at some point. She couldn't believe that Erin was going to have a baby. She was happy for her but the father of the baby, Maggie wanted to kill him. Maggie laughed at herself as she got ready for bed. Around eleven or so, Maggie woke up. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or awake. A red and green ball rolled out of no where in particular. A small child, a girl around five years old chased it.

"Who are you?" Maggie asked.

The girl looked up at her. The girl had black hair, pulled into two pony tails, tied in red ribbon. Her dress was a light pink. And her eyes were a bright blue.

"My name is Izzy. But daddy told me never to talk to strangers", The little girl replied sweetly.

"Is that short for Isabella? or Elizabeth?" Maggie asked.

"Nope. Just Izzy. Izzy Krueger", the little girl replied.

Maggie swallowed hard. This little girl...could it be?

"Daddy lied. It was supposed to be a boy but it wasn't. But mommy isn't mad at him", Izzy exclaimed picking up the ball.

The little girl turned and ran into the darkness and that's when Maggie sat up in bed. She got out of bed and went into the hallway. She didn't care what they were doing, Maggie burst into the bedroom, Erin sat up startled. Freddy was just lounging on the bed.

"Maggie what is it?" Erin asked.

"It isn't a boy. The baby isn't a boy. It's a girl", Maggie replied.

**Author's Note: Dun..Dun..Dun! Sorry if this chapter seems short. More Ahead! Read and Review! **


	15. Alone Time

**Author's Note: Last Chapter was short. Sorry about that! If this chapter seems short, I apologize. Some Freddy/Erin fluffiness. Read and Review! **

Chapter Fifteen

He was glade he could go into the dream realm whenever he wanted to. Freddy sat up on of the railings in the boiler room, with his legs dangling over the side. One would think if he had fallen, he'd be killed instantly on the floor below but this was his turf, his rules. He could do anything he wanted to. It was actually day time in the real world but Freddy didn't feel like hanging around his so-called ice queen daughter. He was in a less enthusiastic mood, not that he had ever been enthusiastic in his life. Freddy tapped his blades against the metal bar he was sitting on.

_Why her? You've killed so many and spared one. What made Erin so special? She's just an annoying distraction. _

But that wasn't it. She wasn't just a meaningless person, not to him. Erin was the whole reason he had been able to return. Because of her, he was able to reek havoc in peoples dreams once more.

_It's because of Loretta. That's why. You feel guilty and this is payback for strangling her that day in the garden. _

Freddy wouldn't have been surprised in the least. But he didn't feel guilty about anything. Guilt wasn't in his vocabulary. But it was easy to put two and two together. Loretta got pissed and sent the one weakness a man could not resist. A thin red headed girl with the bluest of eyes and the fairest of skin. Freddy laughed to himself. If that had been a plan at all, it back fired. He had told himself he was immune to Erin and that she was the one who liked him.

_That's a lie. You aren't immune to her. _

Of course it was a lie and all aspects, Freddy couldn't give a flying piece of shit, one way or another. Erin didn't seem to care either. Freddy slid off the metal railing and touched down on the floor below. The red and green lights shined somewhere over head, the floor clouded in mist. Freddy walked along the boilers. Scraping his blades against the metal walls now and then.

_Maybe Katherine was right. But I'm not going to tell her that. _

Now, furious that he had admitted that his daughter was right about something, Freddy wanted to take his anger out on the next person he came across. Which wouldn't be long. Freddy stopped where he was. A little girl was walking towards him.

"So, a little piggy fell asleep after all. This must be my lucky day", Freddy replied smiling.

When the little girl got closer, Freddy's hopes fell. She was about the age of seven. But she was wearing sun glasses and was carrying a walking stick.

"She's blind? Oh come on!", Freddy shouted.

He'd make this quick. End her life for her. The little girl turned around. Freddy approached her from behind and stuck his glove into the small of her back. Making deep gashes. The little girl spluttered and screamed, blood oozed out her mouth and with one swipe, Freddy ended her miserable existence. The little girl lay on the dirty floor. Freddy kicked her in the stomach to make sure she was dead. When she didn't move or do anything, Freddy stepped over her and kept walking. It hadn't much fun because she couldn't see but it had been the most interesting thing to happen since his fucking daughter announced that Erin's baby wasn't a boy but a girl.

Freddy disappeared on the spot, in a white smoke. He reappeared a moment later in the real world. The house seemed quiet. Not that he cared one way or another. Freddy went upstairs to Erin's room. She was laying on the bed, asleep. Freddy had just noticed that she was just pregnant in her stomach. The rest of her was still the same. She wasn't as bad as he had made her out to be. Erin stirred as he walked over. But she didn't wake up, she merely rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Erin, I'm home", Maggie's voice rang from down stairs.

Freddy left the room and went downstairs. Maggie was unpacking groceries. He leaned on the kitchen island as she took several items from a paper bag.

"Oh, your back", Maggie replied in a dry tone.

"Kids today, no respect", Freddy muttered.

"Where's Erin?" Maggie asked.

"Upstairs. Sleeping", Freddy replied.

Maggie continued putting the groceries away. Ignoring the fact that he was even in the kitchen. Freddy stood up and went back upstairs. Obviously she wasn't in the mood to get into a heated argument with him. Erin was awake when Freddy walked into her room.

"Hi", Erin said sitting up.

"Hi yourself", Freddy replied sitting beside her.

He couldn't let go of that feeling he had when he was with her. Was he supposed to have that feeling? He wasn't sure. Erin just smiled and rested against him. Happy to see him as she normally did. Her moods were much worse than his. One minute she was happy, the next Freddy wished he were boiling in hot water because she'd get mad or worse, she'd cry for no reason. It wasn't her fault. Her hormones were going in all different directions because of her pregnancy.

Erin looked up at Freddy, he was staring at the wall. Lost in thought. From the corner of his eye, he saw her looking at him. Her fingers running over the top of his gloved hand. Downstairs, Maggie had put away the last of the groceries. She turned around to find the little girl from her dream standing by the counter.

"There's something I forgot to tell you", the little girl replied.

"What?" Maggie asked in a whisper.

The little girl walked over and beckoned Maggie to kneel down. The little girl whispered in her ear. When she was done, the little girl vanished and Maggie stood up. She shook her head and started pulling food together to eat. Erin and Freddy came downstairs a minute or so later.

**Author's Note: Okay, what do you think the little girl told Maggie? More NOES NEXT! R&R. **


	16. Won't Be Long Now

Chapter Sixteen

Maggie couldn't think of a worse way of coming home from a walk. The furniture in the living room had been moved. But that wasn't the worst part. Erin and Freddy were dancing in the middle of the living room. They didn't even notice her because the music was blaring.

_When I get you all alone  
I'm gonna take off all your clothes  
Ain't nobody gonna interrupt my game, oh no  
Ever since you've been hangin' around  
I've been trying to figure out  
What I'm gonna say to you to get something, yeah_

Couldn't we do what we did last night again  
Baby you and I could be better friends  
Don't you think it's time we went a bit further, oh yeah  
Every night when we say goodbye  
how can I help looking in your eyes  
Wondering why you and I haven't hit it  
Can we get it on

Kind of faded, but I'm feeling alright  
Thinkin' about making my move tonight  
I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holdin' my body tight  
'Cause I like the way you're making your move  
I like the way you're making me wait  
At the end of the night, when i make up your mind  
You'll be coming on home with me, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't you know you've got it?  
And you know I want it  
I can't wait to take you home (you know you've got it tonight)  
I don't want to be rude at all  
I just want to be where you go  
Think that we could do alone? (yeah)

Couldn't we do what we did last night again  
Baby you and I could be better friends  
Don't you think it's time we went a bit further, oh yeah  
Every night when we say goodbye  
How can I help lookin' in your eyes  
Wondering why you and I haven't hit it  
Can we get it on

_When we first met yo that deal was faded,  
You spent like my D's the way we compensated;  
Just another day around the way  
With me up close so every thing OK.  
'cause I'm not like the rest  
Indecision with the best  
Plus for my full court press  
Because they hated-  
How's it go?  
Hah-  
Yo, faded._

_Kind of faded, but I'm feeling alright  
Thinkin' about making my move tonight  
I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holdin' my body tight  
'Cause I like the way you're making your move  
I like the way you're making me wait  
At the end of the night, when i make up your mind  
You'll be coming on home with me, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"I leave him alone with her and all hell breaks loose", Maggie thought to herself.

It would take months of therapy to get the image of her dad dancing like that out of her mind. Maggie then felt rather bad for the poor child Erin was giving birth to. But then again, Freddy seemed to make Erin rather happy. And Maggie couldn't put her finger on it, but Freddy seemed to be happy with Erin as well.

"Something to blackmail him with", Maggie thought smiling.

Maggie walked over and turned off the radio. Freddy glared at Maggie.

"What did you do that for bitch?" Freddy asked and not keeping quiet with the last part of that sentence.

"Wake the living dead or at least the whole neighborhood why don't ya. I can hear you from down the street", Maggie snapped back.

Freddy only glared at her, he was in mood for her. Erin jumped in surprise touching her stomach.

"Oh my god", Erin said, "The baby kicked".

"I told you not to do that. What are trying to do, give me a fucking heart attack?" Freddy asked.

Erin just smiled. Maggie walked over and put her hand on Erin's stomach.

"Oh, I missed it", Maggie replied dropping her hand.

"I didn't. I felt it earlier", Freddy said in a smug tone.

"If you had kept your filthy hands off of her, she wouldn't be having a baby", Maggie added under her breath.

Freddy held up his gloved hand, putting all his blades down except for the middle one.

"Oh, I'm so scared. Yeah, I'm so afraid of the guy with the Christmas sweater. How long have you worn that thing? Oh and what's with the Fedora? Did you steal that from Indiana Jones? Oh and the glove, what, didn't have anything sharp enough in your tool box? Yeah, I'm so fucking scared", Maggie replied.

She turned and went into the kitchen. Erin looked at Freddy.

"Oh don't listen to her. I think your much more scarier than those guys who can't talk", Erin said leaning against his arm.

Freddy glanced at her. She eyes seemed to be staring at the far wall. He kissed the top of her head. Erin looked up at him and smiled. She let go of him and went into the kitchen. Seeing that the cost was clear, Maggie walked past her and into the living room. She started putting the furniture back.

"What are you up to?" Freddy asked.

"Nothing. Help me with the couch", Maggie replied.

Freddy and Maggie moved the couch back. Maggie just smiled and started to move the other chairs.

"Actually", Maggie began, "You and Erin seem...oh what is that word...happy?"

Erin came back into the living room with a bottle of water. She was looking at him, as though excepting him to answer. When Freddy didn't, Erin just hurried past and up the stairs. Maggie frowned.

"Erin, wait, I didn't mean.." but Maggie trailed off.

Freddy turned back to Maggie with an angry glare, "Do you ever think before you speak?"

Freddy went upstairs. Maggie hadn't meant to upset Erin. It hadn't been a question at all. Not a question to really answer. Maggie left the other furniture where it was and went upstairs. She had to explain. When Maggie got upstairs, she half expected Freddy to be standing out in the hallway outside Erin's bedroom door but he wasn't. Maggie knocked on the door. No answer. Maggie held her breath. She opened the door and went into Erin's room. It was empty.

"Oh my god", Maggie cried.

Maggie ran to her room, they weren't there. She checked the bathroom. Why would they be in the bathroom? Maggie went back to Erin's room. She started pacing frantically. Running her fingers through her hair.

"He wouldn't. He wouldn't. He wouldn't", Maggie said over and over again, "He wouldn't take her to the dream realm would he?"

Maggie went back down stairs and checked the rest of the house. Not that Erin would have had time to run back down the stairs or run anywhere for that matter. She was pregnant.

"I'm going to kill him", Maggie said slamming the basement door.

She turned to see the little girl standing by the stairs.

"She's alright. She's safe with him. But it won't be long now", the little girl said in her expressionless voice.

The little girl disappeared. Maggie went into the kitchen and checked the calendar the was on the fridge. Erin was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Maggie went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What am I going to do?" Maggie asked herself.

There was one thing to do, don't fall asleep and wait for them to return.

**Author's Note: Another great chap. Hope your enjoying it. Read and Review! **


	17. POV

Chapter Seventeen

_Erin's Pov _

_Maggie had been upset ever since my disappearing act. Freddy just wanted me to get out of the house. I'd never been to the dream realm without being asleep before. We were gone for three whole days. I thought Maggie was going to blow him up again or something. I'm in my room now, the door is ajar. I can hear them arguing, more Maggie than Freddy. Freddy's making some wise ass remarks. I can't help but laugh. I can feel the baby moving. Some people would I'm too young to be a mother. They wouldn't understand. I still don't think Maggie understands. But she's been great help. I feel close to her now, more than anyone, except for maybe Freddy. I can hear him coming up over the stairs, so I pretend to be asleep, like that would ever work, he knows me too well. _

_I feel him sit on the edge of the bed just beside me. I look up at him as though I had just woken up, he's too polite to point out he knew I had been awake the whole time. Usually their arguing never wakes me up. I just smile up at him. He just leans down and kisses me. He's too mad or frustrated with Maggie to really want to talk. Besides, we already talked and it was just enough. I hear her coming up the stairs, I close my eyes again. I can fool her because she doesn't know my little tricks. I feel Freddy move off the bed. _

_"Don't wake her up", Maggie mutters under breath. _

_"I wasn't doing anything", Freddy replies back and then disappears out of sight. _

_Maggie leaves my room and I'm alone again. I open my eyes and the room is dark and the door is shut. Freddy comes back and gets onto the bed with me. My back is turned to him so he can't tell if I'm wake or not. All I can hear is his blades clicking gently together. I decide to actually go to sleep and I fall asleep as I shut my eyes. I turn over in my sleep. I feel him hugging me closer, until my face is close to his chest. I feel warm and relaxed. Even with the window closed, I can hear the chirping of the grasshoppers just out on the lawn. _

_end PoV _

- -

_Maggie's PoV _

_As I went back downstairs, I felt more frustrated as I did when I was at my job. But this took the cake. Just seeing those two together was enough to make one throw up. I guess I still don't understand them. Either of them. How can two total opposites attract. Most opposites do but Freddy and Erin are at two different ends of the scale and somehow they were able to come together. I sit down on the living room couch, too angry to sit, I went into the kitchen. I feel bad for her, in a way. Living with a man is a total nightmare, especially the one she lives with. I take out a small pudding cup and open it, thinking of eating one of these as a child. Erin will make a real great mother, that's for sure. _

_I sit at the island counter, swirling my pudding around with a spoon. I went to the library yesterday, while Erin and my dad were gone, and found out who the old nun was. Her name was Amanda Krueger. Freddy's mother. "Don't let that poor girl have the baby. Don't let her. You know what will happen if she does. Save her while you have the chance". That's what she had said. Maybe she was just crazy. It wasn't like Izzy Krueger was going to be a child of evil, right? I just laughed and took the first spoon full of pudding. I didn't turn out that way. I took my pudding into the living room and watched some television before bed. _

_As I watched television, in the dark, because I didn't want to waste electricity, I heard footsteps walk around the couch. I turned my head and something ran past the television. I turned my head to my right and there she was, the little girl. _

_"Midnight. The time will be midnight. He has to deliver the baby. The doctors won't be able to. Only he can. Don't worry", she said just as then ran around the couch and disappeared._

_ I got up and turned on the lights. She was no where to be found. I sat back down on the couch, my pudding cup half eaten. I ate the rest of it, put it in the trash, the spoon in the sink. I turned off the TV and the lights. As I went upstairs and got ready for bed, I tried to remember what she said. I knew the next morning, I wouldn't remeber it. _

_end PoV _

- -

_Freddy's PoV _

_I watched her sleep. Her face obscured by strains of hair. I didn't know I could feel this way about anyone, especially her. My heart could get cut out and I'd still have feelings for her. Erin has something that just makes you smile when in you're in the worst of moods. Her eyes shimmer slightly even in the dark and her voice is soft, even when she's angry, her voice is deadly but still very soft. I could kill her right now but I'd hate myself for it. That's why I can't. I could never hurt her. I'm not admitting anything to anyone and I would never tell anyone, especially my bitch of a daughter, how I really feel about Erin. Erin knows and I guess that's good enough. She doesn't say anything, and she's not upset about not bringing up the "L" word. _

_I can feel her breath, it's warm. And it feels nice. Like the sun feels except the sun can get too hot. But her breath just feels like that except better. My lips are right against her forehead. I just want to lay here and maybe just stay like this for a little while. Maybe. _

_end Pov _

- -

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I made this a short chapter. But I think thoughts are a great thing to add when writing a story. More excitement next. And we can welcome Izzy Krueger into the world! Read and Review! **


	18. The birth of Izzy Krueger

Chapter Eighteen

"Stop, you're making me nervous", Erin replied.

Maggie was pacing the living room, rubbing her hands together. She stopped every so often, checking her watch. Erin was sitting on the couch, in about a few hours, she would be a mother.

"Has that kid come yet?" Freddy asked.

He came into the living room, opening a beer.

"Is that a beer?" Maggie asked in disgust.

He held it up, smiled and took a sip from it.

"I told him he could have at least one, something to relax him", Erin said.

Maggie shook her head. She didn't know what to say. It was bad enough waiting for signs of labor. Freddy took a seat on the arm of the couch. Maggie had to tell them, the last eight months had been weird and unusual, also irritating and frustrating.

"I think we should all be open and share what ever we're feeling", Maggie replied.

"Here we go", Freddy muttered, he looked at her, "Thank you Dr. Phil but no thanks".

"You have to deliver the baby", Maggie replied rather quickly.

Erin looked at Maggie like she was nuts. Freddy chocked on his beer, spitting some on his pants and just wiping it away with this free hand. He looked at his daughter with confusion.

"You're kidding right?" He asked with a slight laugh.

"No I'm not. This person who keeps coming to me in my sleep told me that you had to do it and that the doctors at the hospital wouldn't be able to", Maggie said.

"But you said there would be no problems", Erin cried.

"What problems?" Freddy asked feeling lost in this conversation.

"You never told him about your dream?" Erin asked.

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I had a dream that she gave birth to a baby and everything was fine. No complications", Maggie said.

"So, why can't the damn doctors deliver the little brat?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know why", Maggie responded snappishly.

"And how do you know it's not a boy?" Freddy asked.

"Because the little girl in my dreams told me you lied and that it's a girl", Maggie replied, she looked at Erin, "Izzy. Name her Izzy".

Erin didn't question why and just nodded. It was an odd name but she seemed to like it. Freddy finished his beer after about twenty minutes.

"I'm going to take a walk around the block. I'll be back in about an hour", Maggie said and then left.

After an hour and a half later, Erin awoke to a deep sensation, that felt wet. She frowned and stood up. The couch was wet and so was the floor.

"Freddy, um..Freddy!" Erin called looking around the living room.

Freddy appeared a moment later. He looked at the area where Erin was standing. He put his hands up.

"Fucking god, all over the couch. You do know we have a bath room right?" Freddy asked.

"My water broke", Erin cried.

Freddy wrinkled his nose in disgust, "What am I supposed to do it about it?"

Erin's mouth fell open, she looked at him helplessly.

"Freddy...unless we go to the hospital, I'm going to have the baby right here in the fucking living room", Erin said, she then clutched her stomach, "Oh god".

Erin sat back down on the couch, with a flop. She closed her eyes, rapidly breathing. Maggie came home a second later. Freddy was sitting beside Erin trying to calm her down.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked.

"I think she's going into labor", Freddy muttered.

"WHAT?" Maggie cried.

She rushed over and helped Erin up. She turned to her dad.

"Get her to the car. I'll grab her bag. I'm lucky I packed it when I did", Maggie replied.

Freddy walked Erin to the car and got into the back seat with her. Erin started to complain about the pain.

"Just keep the kid in there for about another hour", Freddy said touching her stomach.

Erin cried out at his touch. Maggie came out of the house with the duffel bag. Luckily, the car keys were already in the ignition. Maggie put the duffel bag in the passenger seat and got into the car. She started the car and backed out of the drive way.

"Either you drive fast or there's going to be a new family member back here", Freddy replied.

"Shut up dad. I'm driving the speed limit so we don't get pulled over", Maggie snapped back.

"Are you just going to let those bastards go first? At this rate this kid will be a year old before we get to the hospital", Freddy spat.

"No back seat driving asshole", Maggie replied.

"Bitch", Freddy spat back.

He kicked her seat. Maggie pushed forward, forgetting her hand was on the clutch, she sped forward and then slowed down.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Maggie asked.

Freddy didn't answer but he gave her the finger. Maggie took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the road. They got to the hospital within fifteen minutes. Maggie grabbed a wheel chair just outside the sliding doors. She wheeled Erin to the receptionists desk. The nurse looked up.

"May I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, which way to the Birthing Center?" Maggie asked.

"Go down here, take a right, go straight, take a left, go straight and it's on your right", the nurse said.

"Thank you", Maggie smiled.

Dr. Stevens went into his office, closing the door behind him. Slowly, some fog crawled through under the door, the light behind the door shined for a moment and then turned back to normal. The door opened, the fog rolled in, the lighting became red and green. Dr. Stevens turned around. Freddy walked in, his left hand in his pocket. His other hand, at his side.

"Can I help you?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Yes. I was called in to deliver a baby", Freddy replied.

"Who are you? I don't remember calling anyone in", Dr. Stevens said.

"Dr. Krueger. Dream psychologist. Nightmares guaranteed. Souls a must. Misery is free. No benefits included unless you need to go to a hospital", Freddy said waving his gloved hand and laughing.

Maggie got Erin to the Birthing Center under a minute. Three nurses met them as they came through the double doors. Erin was almost keeling over in pain.

"We need a room. It's an emergency", Maggie said gasping for breath. She ran the whole way.

"Your doctor is waiting for you in room 128", one of the nurses replied.

"Thank you", Maggie said.

As Maggie pushed Erin into the hospital room, she almost fell over. There he was, dressed in a doctor's coat, a rubber glove on his left hand. His hat sat on the counter of the sink. Freddy turned to them, the doctor's coat was stained with blood. On the doctor's coat pocket was a small I.D. card that said: Krueger, F.

"You didn't", Maggie replied as she helped Erin up out of the wheel chair.

Freddy just grinned, putting his hands together, all proud of himself.

"And they said I'd never amount to anything", Freddy replied.

Maggie went to help Erin undress but Freddy pushed Maggie aside. Maggie crossed her arms as she watched him help Erin. Erin was in a hospital gown and laying on the bed after five minutes or so. Maggie gathered her clothes and put them in one of the chairs, along with the duffel bag.

"Now what?" Freddy asked.

"You're the doctor", Maggie said grinning.

"You know you are such a little snot. I never liked you", Freddy replied.

Maggie ignored him. She stood over Erin.

"Start breathing", Maggie said.

"I have been. It's not working", Erin cried, "Oh shit!".

Maggie and Freddy backed away in unison. They looked at each other.

"Any more bright ideas?" Freddy asked sarcastically.

Maggie rolled her eyes, she tried to think and after a second or so, it came to her.

"I understand", Maggie muttered, she looked at him, grinning, "She can't have children naturally. She needs a C section".

"She wants me to sing? I don't think I can sing that high", Freddy said.

"No, you have to cut her stomach and get the baby out", Maggie replied.

"Someone do something! I want this fucking thing out of me!", Erin cried.

"Music to my ears", Freddy replied grinning.

He walked over and stood over her. He lifted her night gown. He studied her stomach.

"Shouldn't we give her pain killers?" Maggie asked.

"Go get some nurses or something", Freddy replied over his shoulder.

Maggie left the room. She fell against the nurses desk.

"We need a doctor,A. S. A. P!" Maggie cried.

"I thought you did have a doctor?" the nurse asked, confused.

"A better one", Maggie replied, "Hurry".

Erin covered her eyes with her hands. She couldn't watch. Freddy lightly touched her stomach with one of his blades, he made contact with the skin, cutting it. He did it again. He didn't want to hurt the baby. Erin cried out in pain. He had hit the right mark. After a few minutes, after much pulling and prodding, he was able to lift the baby out. He cut the cord attached to the baby. Maggie and two other doctors rushed into the room, Freddy was holding the baby, which was crying. The doctors rushed over to Erin.

"We're going to need to get her to the E.R.", one doctor said.

"Is she alright?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. We just need to stitch her up", the other doctor replied.

After a few minutes the doctors had taken Erin to the E.R. One of the nurses had taken the baby to get cleaned up. The nurse came back several minutes later with the baby. She looked confused as she looked between Maggie and Freddy. Freddy had gotten rid of the doctor's coat and rubber glove. He was sitting in one of the chairs, his hat on his head.

"You must be the father?" the nurse asked nervously.

She was hesitant to hand Freddy the baby but Maggie told her it was alright. The nurse left the room, looking beside herself. The doctors didn't bring Erin back until an hour later. They had taken the wheel chair that Maggie had used earlier. One of the doctors wheeled Erin into the room. The doctor looked scared, seeing Freddy holding the small infant. But the baby seemed calm while being held by her father.

"Let me see my baby", Erin said holding out her arms.

Freddy stood up and carefully handed Erin the little baby, who was wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Hi", Erin cooed to the baby.

The nurse came back with a clipboard. She handed the clipboard to Maggie. Maggie knew she didn't to go near Freddy. The nurse and doctor left. Freddy held the baby while Erin climbed back onto the hospital bed. Freddy handed her the baby but stood beside her.

"Alright, first thing. It says, Parents names", Maggie replied.

"Freddy and Erin Krueger".

But it wasn't Erin who had spoken, but Freddy. Maggie wrote this down, still stunned. Erin was too.

"Second thing, Child's Name", Maggie replied.

"Izzy Katherine Krueger", Erin replied this time.

Maggie wrote this down. The nurses had written the other information down. Maggie filled in what time the baby had been born and the date. Maggie left the room to give the nurses the clip board. Erin turned to Freddy.

"Thank you", Erin said smiling.

"Don't mention it. I mean it too, don't mention this to anyone, they think I went soft", Freddy replied laughing and kissing her cheek.

Izzy opened her eyes and just gawked up at her parents before deciding to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note: Oh, so cute! Another great chapter. Freddy and Erin will make great parents. More fun ahead. Read and Review! **


	19. Back to Normal

Chapter Nineteen

Izzy was a good baby. The perfect baby. She cried when she was hungry, she didn't mind being changed, she slept during the night, only waking up around 2am and then again at 4am. Izzy had blue eyes and some light hairs on her head, which would probably darken later on. Izzy hadn't been home two weeks and already she knew both parents voices.

"Ugh. What reeks?" Freddy asked.

"You", Maggie muttered handing Erin a diaper and the small box of wipes.

"It must be the baby formula I bought", Erin replied ignoring them.

Erin changed Izzy, who seemed oblivious to them.

"All done", Eric cooed happily.

"Finally", Freddy replied picking up Izzy.

Izzy just smiled and dribbled all over his sweater.

"Huh, she wouldn't burp for me", Maggie said smiling.

Freddy glared at her. Erin found a burp cloth and put it over Freddy's shoulder.

"Just lay her on your shoulder", Erin said.

Freddy laid Izzy against the burp cloth which was on his left shoulder. Maggie was amazed how patient he was with her. Izzy gave another burp but let her drool hit the burp cloth this time. Maggie was glade she had taken Erin shopping before the baby came. They had gotten burp clothes, diapers, wipes, formula, binkies, bottles, a swing, car seat, crib, blankets, bath towels, etc.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Maggie do you want anything?" Erin asked heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll go with you", Maggie replied.

The two went into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you want to stay? You don't have to", Erin said.

Maggie had brought up the fact she wasn't staying about two months ago but then changed her mind.

"You can hire me as your nanny if you want. No charge", Maggie replied.

"Are you staying because of your dad?" Erin asked.

"I still don't trust him. You need help with the baby and sooner or later, he's gonna leave. I don't want you here all by yourself", Maggie replied shaking her head.

"If he was going to leave, he would have. He could have split but he didn't. I love him Maggie. I really do. I love Freddy Krueger. Child murdering, teenager slashing, psychopath. I love him. And maybe deep down, he cares about me too. But he doesn't need to tell me that because I don't want him to. I want Izzy to have a father and if her father has to be him, let it be him. Stay for the sake of staying. But don't stay because you don't trust him. I trust him. And that should be enough for anyone", Erin said.

Erin walked passed her and into the living room. Freddy handed Izzy to her.

"I think we should use Shout from now on", Freddy said staring at the drool stains he had been given.

"There's some in the bathroom cabinet", Erin replied laughing a little.

"Those fuckers will be laughing at me. I'm going to clean up before tonight", Freddy said.

Erin nodded and took Izzy upstairs for her nap. Freddy went into the kitchen, Maggie was getting an Ice Tea.

"I heard your conversation. What did I tell you about opening your big mouth?" Freddy asked.

"I think we need another talk", Maggie replied.

"Make it fast, I smell like baby spit", Freddy said.

"I don't trust you. But Erin seems to. I don't know why. I'm not going to be here forever, so just listen closely, if you slip, give me any reason that you're going to hurt Erin or her daughter, I will end your existence, permanently", Maggie muttered in a deadly whisper.

"Sticks and stones bitch. Sticks and stones", Freddy replied smirking.

That night, after she put Izzy to bed, Erin went downstairs. Maggie was putting her jacket on and she had her bags packed.

"Your leaving?" Erin asked.

"I'm going to stay with a friend of mine here in town. I left my number and work number on the fridge", Maggie replied.

"You don't have to go. I'm really sorry about earlier", Erin said.

"Well, I thought about it. And I think I need to give you two some space. I don't trust my dad but he seems to like it here with you. I'm really happy about Izzy. And all I have to say now is, welcome to the family", Maggie replied.

Erin hugged her and opened the front door.

"Do you need a ride?" Erin asked.

"No. I'll just take a bus. Much less hassle", Maggie said.

The two girls hugged and said good-bye, for now. Erin shut the door. She had the second baby monitor on the coffee table. She sat on the couch, listening to her daughter sleep. After about an hour, Erin took the baby monitor upstairs and went to bed. Izzy woke up but didn't cry. The little baby just lay there until she fell back to sleep. Freddy didn't come home until later. He stood over Izzy's crib. Erin woke up and got out of bed.

"Maggie left", Erin whispered, as not to wake up Izzy.

"Thought she might. We kinda had a heart to heart", Freddy replied.

Erin laughed a little bit and leaned against his shoulder to stop herself from laughing too much. As they laid on the bed a few minutes later, everything felt just right, like it should be just the three of them.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. And the lateness. I was gone all weekend. Well, read and review! **


	20. Four Months Later

**Author's Note: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the last chapter. I hope you had fun reading. Thank you for taking your time and reviewing. Now, Chapter 20. **

Chapter Twenty

It had been four months since Izzy's birth.

Erin was in the kitchen doing up the last of dishes from the night before. It was almost eleven am. Izzy was asleep upstairs. Erin had cleaned the last three hours while her daughter slept. Freddy came into the kitchen cleaning his blades.

"Fun night?" Erin asked without turning around.

"The little fuckers learned to run. And their always waking up to pee. I killed some teenagers too. I got bored and killed a middle aged couple", Freddy replied.

Erin couldn't help but laugh to herself. Freddy walked over to her, he put on arm around her waist. He kissed her neck ever so gently.

"I've got an ich I need to scratch. How's about you and I have a night off from the kid", Freddy whispered.

"I guess we could. I could call Maggie and ask her to baby sit", Erin said.

Freddy smiled and wouldn't leave her alone, Erin found it hard to finish doing the dishes. She gave up trying and put down the sponge and plate. She rinsed her hands and turned to Freddy. She put her arms around his neck.They started kissing but then crying came from the baby monitor. Erin pulled away.

"Sorry, I'll be right back", Erin replied.

She went upstairs and picked Izzy up. She brought Izzy down stairs and into the kitchen. Izzy stopped crying once she saw Freddy.

"You wanna see daddy, okay, go see daddy", Erin cooed and handing Izzy to Freddy.

Erin went to the fridge and took out a bottle.

"When do they start teething?" Freddy asked.

"Why?" Erin asked shutting the fridge.

She turned to see that Izzy had latched on to one of the blades on his glove. She was gnawing on it.

"Oh, how cute", Erin said.

"It's not cute", Freddy replied.

Erin tilted her head. She took Izzy from him. Izzy was still staring at him.

"I don't like you", Freddy replied pointing a burnt finger at her.

Izzy just smiled a toothless grin at him.

"She's your baby too", Erin pointed out.

"I was joking. Of course I like her. But not right now. Right now all she does is cry and shit", Freddy said.

Erin rolled her eyes and gave Izzy her bottle. After feeding her and changing her diaper, Erin put Izzy in her swing.

"Will you watch her while I call Maggie?" Erin asked.

Freddy sat on the couch and just stared at Izzy.

"Mommy says I have to watch you", Freddy said.

Izzy just looked at him.

"I don't know why she put in that thing", Freddy replied, then rolled his eyes and muttered, "Good fucking god, I'm talking to an infant".

Izzy began to cry and squirm in her swing.

"Now what the fuck do you want?" Freddy asked.

He sighed and got up. He undid the seat buckle and picked her up. Izzy stopped crying.

"Maggie said she'd babysit", Erin replied coming into the living room.

"Good", Freddy said.

Maggie came over around six that evening. Erin went over everything. Freddy tried to move her towards the door but Erin kept forgetting to tell Maggie things.

"Go on. Have fun. Everything will be alright", Maggie said reassuringly.

"What she said", Freddy replied grabbing Erin's wrist.

Erin and Freddy finally left around seven. There was no need to take a car. Freddy and Erin disappeared on the front porch. And reappeared in the lobby of a really nice hotel.

"Where are we?" Erin asked smiling and looking around.

Freddy went up to the desk. Erin almost jumped when she saw that the desk clerk's face and chest had been cut into.

"Honey moon sweet", Freddy snapped.

"Yes sir", The desk clerk replied.

Freddy and Erin disappeared and reappeared in a big room. The bed was the biggest piece of furniture. There was a thing of champagne sitting on the table. Ignoring the rest of the room, Erin and Freddy drank the champagne. They didn't have to drink the whole bottle, Erin got rather tipsy after a few drinks.

"How come you're drunk and I'm not?" Erin asked laughing a little bit and leaning against him, to keep herself upright.

"Babe, if I knew you got this drunk after just a few sips of this shit, I'd of married you months ago", Freddy replied.

He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.

"But we're not even married", Erin pointed out, even in her drunken state.

"Well, there's something you need to know about that. But I'll tell ya later when you're sober", Freddy said laying her on the bed.

He got on his hands and knees and got on the bed. She lay beneath him as he kissed her,moving his mouth across hers, sticking his tongue into her mouth. He moved down her cheek to her neck. Erin unbuttoned her shirt, she tossed her shirt and bra to the floor. She reached up and took his hat off his head, dropping it to the floor with a slight _plop._

Freddy pressed his mouth against hers, with his left hand he pushed her skirt up. Erin stuck her hand under her skirt and pulled off her underwear. She tossed her underwear to the floor. She found the zipper to her skirt and tossed the skirt to the floor as well.

"Hell hath no fury", Erin muttered, smiling.

Erin and Freddy made love that night. They made love many times. Stopping and starting up again. Erin had finally gone to sleep after hours of having intercourse. Freddy put his clothes back on and picked up his hat. He went over to the table and picked up the champagne bottle. He took several sips from it. He put the bottle down and put his hand in his left pocket. He took out what looked like a ring, it was an off gold color and it was distorted. Blood stained the inside of it. It had been in the dream realm for so long, it was much more than an object.

Freddy went over to Erin, who was lying on her side. He picked up her left hand, he slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

"Time to seal the deal", He muttered.

The ring began to melt into her skin, as though her skin were fire. Erin didn't wake up while this was going on. After the ring had totally disappeared, Freddy walked over to the table and picked up the champagne bottle. Freddy sat up in bed and drank the rest of the bottle. Erin awoke the next morning, her head felt like a helium balloon. She sat up, the night before hadn't been a dream. She was in a nice room, dark red and white silk sheets. Soft pillows. A hot tub was in the corner. A table with two chairs in the middle of the room. Lamps on both nightstands. A master bathroom. Erin looked down at the floor to see her clothes all over the floor.

She ran her fingers through her hair. Freddy came into the room a second later.

"Glad to see you're up", Freddy said.

Erin went to look at her wrist but then remembered she never wore a watch.

"It's one in the afternoon", Freddy pointed out.

Erin rested her head against the soft pillows, "My head hurts".

"You got really drunk last night", Freddy replied.

"What did I drink?" Erin asked quietly.

"Champagne", Freddy replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

He took off his shoes and crawled onto the bed next to her.

"Oh my god, Izzy", Erin exclaimed sitting up.

Freddy pulled her close to him.

"My good for nothing daughter is babysitting for us", Freddy said pressing his lips against the back of her head.

His mouth moved down to her shoulder blade and her neck.

"You have a hang over, so we can't go home", Freddy whispered.

Erin just smiled and laid back against his shoulder.

"If you're going back to sleep, then I might have to take advantage of you", Freddy replied.

Erin didn't say anything but she had, indeed, gone back to sleep. Freddy sighed and laid her back onto one of the pillows. He laid with her. They didn't leave the hotel until that evening. Erin wasn't as hung over but her head still hurt but not that much. Maggie was on the couch as the two came in.

"I don't even want to know where you two have been", Maggie said standing up.

"We weren't going to tell you anyway", Freddy spat back.

"How was Izzy?" Erin asked before another war broke out.

Maggie turned to Erin.

"She was fine. Slept mostly", Maggie replied.

"Thank you for taking care of her. I really appreciate it, both of us really appreciate it", Erin said.

Maggie and Erin hugged. After Maggie left, Erin and Freddy went upstairs to check on Izzy. The little baby was on her side, her hands curled up against her chest.

"Can you sit with her? I'm going to go get a bottle for when she wakes up", Erin replied.

Freddy shook his head. Erin left the room and went downstairs. Freddy turned back to Izzy. She didn't wake up but she moved just a little. Stretching her little feet. Freddy stroked her cheek, Izzy opened her eyes just a little and then went back to sleep. Freddy sat down on the bed. Erin came back with a bottle and set it on the night stand.

"You can take off if you have dreams to reap", Erin replied.

"I'll give 'em a night off. Make 'em think I'm gone for good then when they least expect it-", Freddy replied and then held up his glove and made a invisible slash in mid air.

Erin giggled as she changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants. Erin sat on the bed next to him.

"You said something about telling me something but you were waiting until I was sober", Erin said.

"When did I say that?" Freddy asked.

"Last night", Erin replied, "What were you going to tell me?"

Before Freddy could say anything, Izzy woke up. Erin dropped the conversation and picked up her daughter. Freddy watched Erin feed Izzy. Erin would forget to ask him and Freddy knew it was probably all for the best.

**The End **

**Author's Note: I hope you liked and enjoyed this story. I will write a sequel if you want. I want to thank those who reviewed. I had fun writing this. So all I have to say is READ AND REVIEW! And remember...what ever you do, don't fall asleep!**


End file.
